Total Drama Island III Return to Wawanakwa
by NWCobalt
Summary: My little take on a third season of TDI. Note that I don't know the outcome of TDA. I had Duncan win it just cause I wanted him and Owen to battle in this segment. Plus it fits into what I have planned. So enjoy.
1. Introduction

_**Scene: The infamous dock of shame at Camp Wawanakwa in the middle of the day.**_

Chris: Well Total Drama Island (TDI) and Total Drama Action (TDA) are over and done. So what have we learned so far? Well….for starters, there's about nothing fame and money hungry teenagers won't try for…fame and money. We learned that grueling competition truly brings out the best…yet also the worst in our contestants. More importantly we learned from a slide in ratings during TDA that most viewers preferred this run-down summer camp over an equally run-down studio lot. With these in mind, I am pleased to announce to you, the viewing audience, the beginning of Total…Drama…Island…III!! Return to Wawanakwa. In this season, it will be winner against winner as we pit TDI winner Owen against TDA winner Duncan. Joining them will be eight additional familiar faces from TDI. Also in the mix, a wild card as it were, we will be introducing one additional contestant from the United States to try and all ten of his Canadian counterparts. Who is this mystery camper? How will he be received here? Will we ever have a decent make-up and wardrobe budget for this show? Stay tuned for the exciting new chapter of Total…Drama…Island!!

_**Begin opening theme song and trailer.**_

_**Scene: Back to dock for the arrival of campers.**_

Chris: Welcome back viewers! Chris McClain here along with Chef awaiting the arrival of our first camper, TDI winner Owen.

_**Owen, now 18, is still the same old happy-go-lucky, larger-than-life guy with the larger-than-life appetite. So it should come as no surprise to anyone that he is totally stoked to be back.**_

Chris: Owen…welcome back to Wawanakwa big guy.

Owen: Chris!! (gives Chris a big bear hug) What an awesome pleasure to be back here. This is so…

Chris: (struggling to talk) Awesome.

Owen: Yes…Yes!! Woo Hoo!!!

Chris: Great to have you back Owen. You'll be filled in more about the format of this season once your chief competitor arrives. I do believe I hear his boat arriving now.

_**Duncan, also 18, is still the same old rebel that most fans fell for in the first two seasons. One quick observation though reveals something different about his demeanor though. It seems decidedly darker. The same angry scowl is there but…there also appears to be some sadness in those cold and distant aqua eyes.**_

Chris: Duncan…And how has our resident bad boy been doing.

Duncan: Stuff it Chris. I really don't won't to be here right now but since I'm obligated once again to endure this crap…I would like to deal with it without any pleasantries from anyone and that goes double for big guy (referring to Owen).

Owen: Geez Duncan…that wasn't your attitude going into the second season. I recall you were actually excited about it.

Duncan: Yeah well…that was then. Things are different now. How can I get excited about anything ever again since…Has Chris even told you what's happened…

Chris: Na ah ah Duncan…all in good time. We'll visit your recent past in more detail a bit later. First off though, I need to cover the format for the season.

_**Chris went on to explain the format of season III. Duncan and Owen were to head up two teams of five campers. They were to choose their four team members from the group of eight returning campers from the previous seasons. These eight were currently on their way. As for the lone American…well that was left to be found out at a later time. During this briefing, Duncan and Chris let Owen in on the recent events in Duncan's life.**_

Owen: Whoa…Duncan…I'm so sorry to hear…look…if you need to talk about it, I'm here.

Duncan: Yeah…yeah…that's the same line I've been getting like a hundred times already. This isn't some counseling trip though. I'm here to compete in this stupid show and that's it. So if you think for one minute Chris that I'll be pouring my heart out on live TV and sobbing like a little kid in front of millions, you better think again.

Chris: Chill dude. Save some of that drama for later. Anyway…are their any questions from you two about how this will go down?

Owen: I have one…just because we're team leaders, doesn't make us immune throughout the whole contest does it?

Duncan: Of course not genius. I bet that we are still as likely to be voted off in the first episode as anyone else. After all, what better drama is there than to have the remaining campers fighting of the vacated team leader position.

Chris: Too true Duncan. Still you two will have guaranteed immunity through the first three episodes. Well if there are no other questions then I suggest we start welcoming back the fan favorites that will comprise your teams. Here's the first one coming now.

_**In the boat stood 18 year old Gwen, the TDI runner-up. She's still very much the loner who prefers to share her feelings in her diary than with a fellow human being. Her overall disposition was real good though given the fact that she and Trent still had a steady relationship. She was so hoping that Trent would be joining her. That was left to be seen as the identity of all the contestants were not made known to them. They would have to find out like everyone else.**_

Chris: Welcome back Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks. You know I thought it'd be lot different coming back here since I had an idea of what to expect.

Owen: Well…was it different?

Gwen: Nope…still the same slightly nauseating feel this place gave me the first time I saw it. It's nice seeing you again Owen and Duncan…I heard about…

Duncan: Just save it ok Gwen. I'm not very receptive to sympathy right now.

Gwen: Whatever…anyways it's nice seeing you again. So Chris…who else is returning?

Chris: Well I see our second fan favorite coming right now.

Duncan: Oh you got to be kidding me. He's a fan favorite?!

Owen: Well…he did finish as the runner-up to you in TDA.

_**They would be referring to known other than super weird TDI and TDA alum Harold. Still the same scrawny guy at age 18 but with way more swagger after almost winning TDA and still being able to keep his relationship with Leshawna Even though he had been forgiving by both Duncan and Courtney, Harold knew that, given recent events, Duncan would have a short fuse, especially toward him. He only hoped Leshawna had been picked by the fans. He couldn't imagine going through this new season without her.**_

Chris: Harold…welcome back to Wawanakwa. I must commend you on an unexpectedly killer performance on TDA last year.

Harold: Well I'm all about the unexpected Chris. I figure the third time's the charm and my mad skills will take me to victory.

Chris: Y…eah. Well good luck with that Harold.

Harold: Once again I offer my congratulations to you Duncan for your victory over me and also I…

Duncan: Look…I appreciate your gracious concession to me and I respect you for how good a competitor you were last year. That being said…if you say anything closely resembling I'm here for you or if you need to talk or anything like that, I will snap you like a twig. Got it.

Harold: Fine….Gah!!

Gwen: Don't take it personal Harold. We all receive a similar greeting from the great brooding beast already.

Chris: Well I know for a fact Gwen that you'll have a warm reception for our next fan favorite. Also Owen you'll be happy to the other fan favorite arriving with him.

_**On the next boat were Trent and Izzy. Both 18 now but still with the same personalities. Izzy was still a mental case to say the least and Trent was still the friendly musician. On seeing Owen and Gwen, both Izzy and Trent could not wait for the boat to dock. They immediately jumped at and swam to the dock. Izzy, of course, ended up swimming directly into the dock.**_

All: Ohhhhh

Owen: Izzy…are you ok?

Izzy: (leaps out at Owen) Owen!!

_**She then proceeded to tell him about all her crazy adventures she's been on since TDA. In the meantime Gwen began to help Trent up onto the dock.**_

Gwen: Trent you nut. You're going to ruin your guitar.

Trent: No worries babe. It's been through worse. So how have you been?

_**Her answer was a kiss that they shared for a good while. So to did Owen and Izzy lock lips while Duncan looked away, holding back the tears.**_

Chris: Ahem…if we are all through with the make-out fest. I would like to welcome the final four fan favorites.

Owen: They are coming in one boat?

Chris: Yeah…we had to cut back on our boat fuel budget a bit. Anyway here they come now.

_**Waving excitedly in the direction of Gwen, Trent, and Owen were Leshawna and Cody at the front of the boat. **_

Harold: Yes…my fair Leshawna made the cut.

_**All four remaining contestants are 18. Cody is still the same geeky prep while Leshawna is still the big and loud mass of competitiveness wrapped in one ghetto-fabulous package. Speaking of competitive, not far behind Leshawna and Cody is Heather. She couldn't believe she was stuck yet again with this bunch of losers. As with the last two contests, her goal was to win at all cost. In the back of the boat, book in hand was Noah. A fan favorite mainly due to his sarcastic wit and handsome features. He wasn't much thrilled with the prospect of competing once again on TV for the whole world to see. Still his arrogant side relished in the fact that he was considered a fan favorite.**_

Chris: Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa Cody, Leshawna, Heather, and Noah.

Gwen: I can't believe this. You've been voted a fan favorite. How in the world could that be?

Heather: I'm just that perfect combination of brains, beauty, and…

Noah: Boobies…that's probably the third B you're looking for.

_**Well it didn't take long for Noah to end up in the water after that remark.**_

Heather: I was going to say cunning thank you very much.

_**Everyone is still giggling a little from Noah's comment at this point. Cody then starts to chat with Gwen.**_

Cody: Hey Gwen. I'm so glad to see you've been chosen to be a part of this.

Gwen: Thanks Cody. I'm glad you're here to. How have you been since TDI?

Cody: Great. I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Amanda. Here… (shows Gwen and Trent Amanda's picture) …she's not you but in a way that's really a good thing.

Gwen. Uhhh…thanks…I guess.

Trent: Well I'm thrilled for you man. Nice going.

_**And now Leshawna and Harold do some catching up.**_

Duncan: Come on people. Can we knock off the love fest and get down to some business for a change?

Heather: I agree with the delinquent troll for a change. What will we be doing this time around Chris?

Chris: Well Heather it's quite simple. Duncan and Owen will be choosing teams. Once the two teams are assigned, we will be welcoming in yet another camper, an American by the name of Cobalt Graham. He was chosen mainly because he has traits similar to each and everyone of you here. We had to go all the way down to Savannah, GA to find him. He's very competitive. Plays as a catcher for his high school baseball team as well as a wide receiver for the football team. He's not just an athlete, he's a scholar athlete. Straight A's throughout high school. He just recently graduated from high school and has already been accepted to the University of Georgia where he will most likely be playing football if he makes the cut. He's friendly and compassionate and is also not afraid to be unique and a little odd at times. He's also very mischievous.

Izzy: Oohhh Izzy like him already.

Duncan: Hold it…you said he shared traits with all of us. I've yet to hear one thing that makes him similar to me.

Chris: Oh…you'd be surprised dude just how much he shares with you.

Heather: Great…so when does Captain America actually arrive.

Chris: Tomorrow. The same time Duncan and Owen will be picking teams. So…go get some dinner, do some catching-up…whatever. Just be back in this spot tomorrow and you return as well viewers for the next episode of Total…Drama…Island…III.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Cobalt

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. TDI winner Owen and TDA winner Duncan reunite along with eight fellow past campers voted as fan favorites. While some were genuinely gracious for the chance at more cash and fame (_**show scenes of Owen, Cody, Harold, and Leshawna**_), others were far from thrilled to be returning here to Wawanakwa (_**show scenes of Heather, Noah, and Duncan**_). To make things more interesting, we have decided to add yet another camper to the mix. He arrives today from the sunny American South. Will the campers take an instant shine to him or will he be wishing to be back in Georgia by the moonrise. You don't want to miss this exciting new episode of Total…Drama…Island.

_**Begin opening theme song and tailor.**_

_**Scene: common campgrounds just before the dock of shame.**_

Chris: Well I hope all had a great time of catching-up last night and this morning.

Leshawna: The only kind of up I been doing lately is throwing up. I can't believe I've forgotten just how putrid Chef's meals are up in this place.

Heather: I sure didn't forget nor did I forget how putrid your little ghetto-trash ramblings are.

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't?! I know you didn't just equate me with Chef's barely edible filth.

Heather: No Leshawna. I would never equate you with the filth we have to eat here. The food is way more tolerable than you.

Leshawna: Oh it's on now.

_**To everyone's disappointed, Chef forcefully separated the two before an all-out brawl ensued.**_

Chris: Whoa…well it didn't take long for you two to be at each other's throats as usual.

Gwen: No surprise here. This has been going on since pretty much last night.

Duncan: So when is the American superstar arriving. At least then we can get started destroying each other for the purpose of winning.

Chris: Oh he'll be here shortly. For now though, it is time to assign the teams. Since you're so eager to begin Duncan, you may pick first.

_**Earlier in the confessional booth.**_

Duncan: Ok…I really don't want to be here. I plan on getting out of this by any means possible. To that end, one of the first picks I'll make is Heather. She'll forcefully fill any power vacuum that may develop. I will also go with Leshawna and Harold. Yes…one reason is to surround Heather with people she can't stand to make her as miserable as me. The other is…well…I've actually developed a healthy respect for both as competitors. Harold may be a nothing more than a little weasel but he sure can perform when it's all on the line. My final choice would be Noah. Guys got brains as well as some guts. Also…I kinda dig his sarcastic wit. Whatever happens with these choices happens. Don't really matter to me as I don't plan to be around here long.

_**Back to the present.**_

Duncan: I choose Harold, Leshawna, Noah, and Heather.

Heather: What!! Oh no…no no no no! I cannot share a cabin with little miss ghetto fab and her scrawny little freak of a boyfriend.

Noah: As if anyone of us would be thrilled to share one with you, your highness Queen Drama Mama.

Chris: As much as I would like to hear this back-and-forth play out, we really need to get on with the business of the day. Duncan…you and your team from hence forth shall be known as the Howlin' Coyotes. With the first team of five settled, it is now up to Owen. Owen…would you like to take the remaining four campers Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Izzy or would you like to make a change.

Owen: A change?! Are you kidding me? I would've been happy with anyone of the eight but these four are so…awesome. I wouldn't change a thing. All we need is a real cool name now.

Chris: Well Owen…how does the Majestic Eagles strike you as a team name?

Owen: That's…that's…

All: Awesome!!

Owen: Yeah…awesome!!!

Chris: We'll take group shots in just a little bit because I hear our final contestant arriving right now.

_**At the bow of the boat, looking cool and collected but immersed in anticipation was 18 y/o recent high school graduate and scholar athlete Cobalt. He was actually shorter than most of the campers anticipated. Standing at a mere 5'8" but very well built, much more in the legs than the arms. His shoulders were broad and his features average for the most part…maybe slightly handsome. His attire was simple: a red T-shirt with the trademark University of Georgia G, a pair of jean shorts with a black, leather belt, and a pair of brown sandals on his feet. His light brown hair was cut in a military-type crew cut. The most intriguing feature was his eyes. His right one was green with a brownish tint, pretty much an olive color while his left eye was a brilliant blue.**_

_**Later confessional booth footage.**_

Heather: Wow…I have to say he's easy on the eyes. Still if he thinks that will help him here, he is sadly mistaken. I do recall Justin not making it real far in the original TDI.

Duncan: I'd still like to know what it is that he's suppose to have in common with me. I can't see much at this point.

Gwen: Ugh…just what we need. Another self-absorbed pretty boy. Still first impressions can be wrong.

_**Back to the present scene.**_

Chris: Cobalt…welcome to Canada and to the Camp Wawanakwa.

Cobalt: Chris…such an honor to meet you person. It's an honor to meet all of ya'll. I like it up here thus far. The summer heat is not nearly as brutal as back home.

Cody: Hey Cobalt…nice to meet you. I'm Cody.

Cobalt: Yes I remember you from the original TDI. You were actually one of my favorites. I hated to see you get voted off.

Cody: Thanks…it's nice to know that I've reached some level of international fame. So anyway…I understand you played football and baseball for your high school.

Cobalt: That I did. Not an easy task to be a two-sport athlete in high school but if it's something you like doing, it really doesn't seem to take as much energy to do. You a fan of those two sports?

Cody: Not so much baseball but I do follow American Pro Football as well as some college football games.

Duncan: Oh please…American football is getting more and more sissified every year it seems.

Cobalt: Well Duncan, I don't totally disagree with ya on that point. Especially when it comes to all the penalties that keep getting added to the pro-level. You always tend to get away with more in the college level.

Duncan: Ok…I'll give you that much. So…I see you're wearing a UGA T-shirt. That's a pretty decent college football program they got down there. Think you'll be part of it?

Cobalt: Maybe…maybe not. It's true that I got accepted to UGA for my athletic ability but I really don't think I'm at that level of play yet. I'll try out for the team but I suspect they have some taller receivers that'll get the nod over me. I ain't bitter about it though. I do have other goals to meet at UGA that go beyond just playing football.

Gwen: Just what would one of those goals be may I ask?

Cobalt: I'm glad you asked Gwen. Well I plan on studying physics. I wouldn't mind advanced chemistry and biology courses, but physics is a subject I've always been intrigued with.

_**Later confessional booth footage.**_

Leshawna: Ok…dude actually likes physics?! That was the course I most dreaded in high school. Something ain't quite right with a guy who gets excited over that junk. Still…I have to admire the guts he had to come out and admit to us and to a world of viewers. Overall though, I like what I see from this guy. Afraid he maybe too much of a nice guy though to survive this competition.

_**Back to the present scene.**_

Cobalt: So as you can see…it'd be a big challenge to juggle both football and advanced science courses. It's not impossible though. I've seen it done a couple of times before at UGA.

Izzy: So is there like…any other super-cool stuff you do?

Cobalt: Well Miss Izzy, I'm and black belt in karate for one thing. I'm currently training for the 2nd degree black belt rating.

Owen: I'd qualify that as cool.

Harold: Totally.

Leshawna: Ok…I just have to ask…what is with those eyes?! Those can't be for real.

Cobalt: You wouldn't be the first to make that observation Leshawna. Truth is these are they eyes I was born with. I used to get a lot of crap for them when I was younger but now…well most find them appealing. You know it's one thing to claim and be unique by having a personality different from most. It's an entirely other thing to be able to physically display uniqueness. Hence why I like these crazy eyes.

Heather: Oh…please. You're such a poser. Those are just colored contacts.

_**Cobalt then proceeds to remove the contacts his wearing in order to prove the authenticity of his odd eye colors.**_

Cobalt: Satisfied Heather?

Heather: Ok…so I was wrong. You guys can't tell me with a straight face that you weren't thinking the same thing I was.

Cobalt: I don't doubt it. It's hard for me to believe at times. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go put my lenses back in so I don't run into any trees. I would also like to put my stuff up. So where am I bunking?

Duncan: Good question dude. Exactly where is he bunking Chris. We've already selected teams and cabins.

Chris: Well Duncan, for the time being, Cobalt is a camper without a team. An independent player. At least that's the case until after tonight's campfire ceremony. At which time he will be a member of one of the teams or will be sent packing immediately.

Cobalt: Whoa…don't waste anytime do ya'll.

Chris: Nope…You will have to earn a spot here or never get started at all. Fortunately the first challenge is one that will be to your liking. An American favorite, a Texas Hold Em poker tournament. If you should win Cobalt, you get to stay and choose the team you want to be on. If you loose, then your fate will be in the hands of the winning cabins members.

Noah: Oh this is gonna be good.

_**Later confessional booth footage.**_

Cobalt: Well talk about pressure. I have just today to make a great impression on everyone. If not, I could be gone tonight. As for the first challenge, well I have played Texas Hold Em before; I wouldn't say I'm all that good at it. Bluffing is really not a strong talent of mine. Still I think I can scrape together a win somehow. If not, well I have someone will be willing to accept me on their team.

_**to be continued.**_

_**Author's note: Ok…I have to warn everyone that from this point on, this story will not be taking on a format like the show as I started out doing. I will be jumping ahead at times. This is to help me keep a good focus on the story I want to tell and because I'm just honestly not creative enough to come up with challenges, dialogue, and develop my own storyline all at the same time. There will be at least three chapters in the classic TDI show-like format but for the most part, don't expect it. I trust you will still enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. At least that is the hope. Stay tuned tomorrow when I hope to finish this particular episode and answer the question that's on most of ya'll's minds. That being just exactly what is bothering Duncan. Why is he so sad and distant and what's this talk about getting off the show one way or the other. Stay tuned for the answers. I promise your patience will be rewarded. Take care everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Hold or Fold, Fall or Bawl

_**Continued from Ch. 1.**_

_**So began the Texas Hold Em tournament between all eleven campers. With so much potentially riding on the outcome for him, Cobalt was understandably the most anxious but he showed surprising poise. As the first round progresses the first three to fall out were Duncan, Harold, and Leshawna.**_

_**Later confessional booth footage.**_

Leshawna: Well of course I didn't last long. I never understood why folks wanna throw good money away playing with a deck of 52 worthless pieces of plastic. Not me honey. I ain't worried cause my girl Gwen gonna win it for us. She has a face of stone that nobody can read.

Harold: I can understand why I lost out early. I'm surprised that Duncan ended up loosing to Cobalt. Yeah…he might be more familiar to the game than any of us but that doesn't make him automatically good at it. I could easily tell when he was bluffing. He's just been extremely lucky. Now Noah's got some serious skills though. He just might win this one for us hopefully.

Duncan: So I lost out in the first round to the new guy. Big deal. He claims it's all luck. I don't buy that. It won't matter anyway after tonight. Let Heather deal with all of them cause tonight I'm gone. (_**tears up**_) You hear that Princess!! I'll be joining you soon…wherever you are.

_**Back in the present scene, the tournament continues. Izzy, Owen, and Cody have recently been eliminated leaving just five campers remaining. **_

Heather: Oh no Cobalt. You won't be fooling me.

Cobalt: Just what are you carrying on about Heather?

Heather: You're bluffing, I can tell. This hand is as good as mine.

Gwen: Well then why don't you just shut up and go all in then or fold like the rest of us.

Chris: Well Heather…what's it gonna be? You gonna go all in or fold like a cheap lawn chair. Just remember…if you're wrong…you're out. No pressure though.

_**Heather decided to go all in. She felt very certain that Cobalt was indeed bluffing about his current hand. She was convinced her four-of-a-kind queens would win the pot. Unfortunately for her, four kings always tops four queens. As night began to fall, the tournament had wrapped up with Cobalt just falling short of winning. This left his fate in the hands of the Coyotes and their winning team member Noah.**_

_**Later confessional booth footage.**_

Cobalt: Dang it…so close to winning my first challenge here as a competitor in TDI. I just hope it won't be the last. I think I've made a good impression on them overall. Surely they'll give me a shot. I hope.

Noah: They never expected me to take this contest. I can bet the whole island on that. It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone. It takes high-level intelligence to be able to get through a poker tournament like that. I must say Cobalt was a worthy opponent. Perhaps he has way more intelligence than I originally estimated. Will have to take this under consideration when deciding whether to keep him on or not. God I love having this much control over a person's fate.

_**At the infamous campfire ceremony.**_

Gwen: (_**before Chris can begin talking**_) Yeah…yeah marshmallows here represent life. If you don't get a marshmallow then you must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and never…ever…come back blah blah blah.

Chris: Oh real cute Gwen but things are going to be a little bit different with this…and future campfire ceremonies. For starter's, their will not be a ceremony every week but instead every other week. Here's the kicker…if the same team wins two weeks in a row, they get to vote off the next loser from the opposing cabin. Otherwise, the ceremony will be the same with the losing cabin voting off one of their own members. So…Howlin Coyotes…if you should win next weeks challenge, you get the opportunity to vote off a member of the Majestic Eagles. For this weeks ceremony, their will be marshmallows. Cobalt…how many marshmallows are on this platter?

Cobalt: (_**sighs in relief**_) There's…eleven. So that means…

Chris: That's right dude. You've been spared the trip down the dock of shame for now. (_**tosses all campers a marshmallow**_) Now it is time to find out where you will be bunking for the duration of the trip. The Howlin Coyotes had the choice of either keeping you on their team or deferring you over to the Majestic Eagles. Cobalt…you are now……………….a member of the Howlin Coyotes.

Cobalt: Nice!! Thanks guys.

Duncan: Don't thank us dude.

Heather: Yeah…your acceptance into our cabin is solely a strategic move. With one more camper, we have the advantage.

Leshawna: Well I'm happy for ya hon even if no one else is.

Cobalt: Well whatever the reasons I'm still grateful.

Chris: Grateful huh…well we'll see what you think after next week's challenge. So tune in next week viewers to see if the Howlin Coyotes, with their new member Cobalt, can win the challenge and banish one of the Majestic Eagles here on Total…Drama…Island.

_**Later that night, in the Coyotes' cabin, a figure began to stir. It was Duncan gingerly climbing down from his top bunk. He put on his shorts and quietly snuck out of the cabin barefoot, hoping not to wake any of his cabin mates. One was awaken though by Duncan's quiet retreat. It was the occupant of the bottom bunk below Duncan's. He too slipped on his shorts and prepared to follow. He had a bad feeling of just exactly Duncan was planning to do. The next scene begins at the famous bluff where in the first TDI, campers made a death-defying dive into the lake below, the lake which also had two rare freshwater sharks. It is here that Duncan is found, looking out over the water. The tune "Gone Away" by The Offspring playing in his head as he considers what he's lost and runs over his plan.**_

Duncan: I miss you so much babe. Your face is all I see. I can't help but wonder if you've forgiven me, where ever you might be now. I don't blame you if you haven't. I shouldn't be forgiven. I've been in such a downward spiral my whole life and you were the one thing that could change that but now… (_**tearing up**_) now you are gone. So I'll dive to my fate tonight, let the sharks remove me from this world and maybe…just maybe, I'll catch a glimpse of you on the other side…

_**He removes his pocket knife from the front pocket of his shorts. His plan was simple. He would slit his wrists so that the sharks were sure to come to him and devour him.**_

…I'll be seeing you soon Princess.

Cobalt: Are you sure that's really the way you want to play this out?

Duncan: (_**turning around, looking surprised**_) You!!! What are you doing here man?

Cobalt: Oh I just thought it was a nice night for a little walk. After all it's kinda hard getting to sleep with the excitement of today's contest still with me. Now I consider myself a very observant person so I think it's a no-brainer here that something is definitely wrong.

Duncan: Just go away and leave me alone. I didn't ask you up here. Just leave now!!!

Cobalt: Oh I'm not gonna do that Duncan. I think my presence here is the only thing keeping you alive.

Duncan: You don't think I won't do it with you here?! I've been planning this since I first arrived back here.

Cobalt: Maybe…but you don't want anyone to witness your suicide. You'd much rather folks think you died via a tragic accident than took your own life. You're too proud to have them see you as weak.

Duncan: (_**shouting louder**_) You don't know a thing about me! How dare you psychoanalyze me.

Cobalt: Oh please Duncan…I already know about the cameras. You've disabled all the ones around here. You even destroyed the video captured by the confession cam. I know because I checked them. If you hadn't disabled the cameras, I would have. You have a choice here man. You can choose to fall…take the fast and easy way out or you can choose to bawl…let out all the emotions that are driving you to this act. You can cry it out, shout it out, hell you can even take that knife and carve it out on my bare chest if you have to but let it all out.

Duncan: I…I can't bring myself to do that…I…

Cobalt: You're what? Are you afraid you will look week to me? You don't have to worry bout anyone else. The cameras are disabled. So don't think I'll think you weak. I would consider what you've been planning on doing as far weaker than just opening up to me.

_**Duncan didn't have much of a response for Cobalt at the point. Instead he did what most have never seen him do before. Duncan simply cried. In fact he sobbed. He knew it was against every tough-guy rule he hid behind but at this point, he could care less. **_

Cobalt: (_**places had on Duncan's shoulder**_) Well…that's a good sign. So now tell me about what's driven you to this point. I have a feeling it's about Courtney.

Duncan: What do you know about Courtney?

Cobalt: I know she passed away not long after TDA. I know it was a burst appendix that sent her into septic shock and led to her early death…

Duncan: (_**blurts out**_) I'm responsible for her death. It's all my fault.

Cobalt: Really now. So you possess some magical ability to cause appendicitis. Well if that's the case then why don't you inflict yourself with the spell. At least then you can die her death.

Duncan: You think you're so cute don't you. You have no idea what happened…

Cobalt: Then please enlighten me. Before you tell me you can't, I must insist you should. It is obviously guilt that haunts your very being right now and the only way to deal with such guilt is to revisit the event. Quit being your own judge, jury, and executioner. Plead your case to me. I think I can be more impartial than you've been to yourself.

Duncan: Fine I'll talk. It was just a couple of weeks after I won TDA…

_**The scene plays out for all as Duncan narrates it to Cobalt. The tune "My First Night With You" by Mya can be heard as Duncan recalls his first night with Courtney.**_

…Her parents didn't think much of me. That should come as no surprise. I was able to convince her to sneak out with me. She didn't want too at first. She had never defied her parents but for me she was willing to. The excitement of her defiance was all over her face when she descended the ladder I had placed at her window. We went all over town. We had just hiked a little ways into the woods off a local nature trail when she made a move. She wanted to make love to me. I couldn't believe she was the first one to bring it up.

Cobalt: Naturally though you went along. So was it as good as anticipated.

Duncan: (_**looks down at the ground, tears starting to flow**_) Sadly I can't answer that. Before I even got to second base, she began to complain of sudden stomach pains. It was obvious she was in a great deal of pain. Still she wanted to continue. She even joked…that this must be what it feels like when the pole up my butt finally comes out. Her cracking a joke about her usual uptight behavior was so refreshing. We both got a laugh out of it but it was obviously hurting her to laugh. I asked if I needed to take her to the urgent care facility. She just shrugged it off. I insisted on taken her back home to get some rest. We could always continue this some other night I thought. She was disappointed but at the same time she was so happy that I considered her well-being over my need to do her then and their. We kissed for the longest time before she ascended that ladder back to her room. How could I have known it'd be our last kiss. That morning she was found dead. If only I had gotten her to the urgent care facility. She might have been saved.

Cobalt: Maybe…or maybe it would've killed her anyway by the time she saw the physician on call. You are not to blame for her death Duncan. I can judge you as innocent because of a similar case…where a love was lost and blame so easily placed where it need not be. The case I speak of is my own.

_**to be continued…**_

_**Author's note: I was going to share Cobalt's story in this chapter as well but I decided this will be a great little cliffhanger to leave ya'll hungry for the next chapter. At least I finally revealed what was wrong with Duncan and what had happened with Courtney. This was a pretty emotionally heavy chapter but I'm satisfied with the outcome. I will finish it up tomorrow or Friday I promise. You'll also be getting yet another interesting plot so be sure to read Ch. 3 once it's complete. Take care all.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Some Added Drama

_**continued from Ch.2.**_

Duncan: What? You lost your girl too?

Cobalt: (_**shows Duncan a picture of a young lady with hair the color of brown sugar and two true brown eyes like dishes of chocolate pudding**_) This was my princess. My one and only. Her name was Lily.

Duncan: So…you feel responsible for her death I take it.

Cobalt: No I don't feel responsible for her death Duncan. I am responsible for her death. Much more directly responsible than you were for Courtney's death. I won't go into that just yet though. First I need to tell you a bit about my angel.

Duncan: Hey…you let me cry on your shoulder so to speak. I'd be glad to let you do the same. I owe you that much. Besides…that way I don't have to be the only overly-mushy crybaby up here (_**chuckles**_)

Cobalt: (_**returns a smile**_) So anyway…Lily was the head cheerleader at our high school. Yeah I know the usual cliché high school romance between the football star and the cheerleader. Don't be fooled by the fact she was a cheerleader. She was a smart and ambitious girl. She, like me, was also a scholar athlete. She also ran track, and played basketball. She's also the one who got me into karate back when we were in the 6th grade. I pretty much had to so she couldn't constantly beat me up (_**giggles a bit**_). It wasn't long after the ending of the football season last fall that we both learned we've been accepted to UGA. Everything seemed to be coming together so nicely. I needed such a steady stream of good news. You see, when I began my senior year of high school, my dad was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. We knew something wasn't quite right for awhile. We didn't fully understand what it was till he had had a massive breakdown. Lily helped me so much. She kept me on track at school despite my anxiety over my dad.

Duncan: How is your dad right now?

Cobalt: He's stable but he's gonna be on medication pretty much the rest of his life but it's helping him live a normal life. My dad's illness I could handle until that horrible evening. (_**tears start flow down his cheeks**_) It was a rainy November night. We were in my old F-150 pickup truck. I was taking her to an awards banquet being held for the cheerleaders. We…never made it there. You see, we were late and I was driving real fast. She normally liked it when I would drive fast but with the weather conditions being what they were, she was on edge. She told me I might should slow down a bit or risk losing control. Huh…lose control. I wasn't worried about losing control. Everything in my life seemed so in control at that moment in time. My dad was making progress in his treatment of his mental illness. She and I had both been accepted to the same college, the one we wanted to attend. Everything was going so right…until it all went wrong. I hit a deep puddle and started to hydroplane. I knew what to do. I've gotten myself out of similar situations in the past but with her beside me, my precious passenger, I panic and overcorrected. Can't remember much of the actual accident. All I can recall, the one memory from that night that haunts me to this day, is waking in the truck. My right arm was broken I knew that immediately but it was…the sight of her. We had slid into a massive live oak tree. the passenger side was completely crushed in towards me. Then I looked over and saw… (_**sobbing now**_) it was horrible…her body so badly broken and mangled. The E.M.T.s told me she was dead on impact most likely. She didn't suffer. That was of little consolation to me at the time. I had actually turned myself over to the cops. I wanted to be put away for the rest of my life. I felt I deserved to be charged with vehicular homicide. If I had been driving just a little slower…she might still be here today. Her parents were surprisingly forgiving people. They insisted that I not be charged in the death of their daughter. That Lily…would not want me to ruin my life over a guilt-ridden confession.

Duncan: Whoa…that's some seriously heavy stuff dude. How in the world did you keep from going insane?

Cobalt: I was helped by the same thing that helped my family through the tough times with my dad's depression. By the same thing that helped me find Lily in the first place. It was my church and my faith.

Duncan: You know…believe it or not, I used to attend church a lot. Mostly as a kid of course when my parents would force me to go but there were a few times when I willingly went.

Cobalt: Let me guess…Courtney right?

Duncan: You got it. You her folks kinda got out of the whole Sunday morning off to church thing. Courtney didn't though. So when I would visit relatives near her hometown, I'd go to her church on Sunday morning, knowing I wouldn't have to worry bout her parents. Actually caught myself sometimes singing the hymns though way off key as she would always point out with a giggle and a smile.

Cobalt: Yeah…singing was actually how I got more involved with my church. I'm part of the church choir. I have a right decent baritone/bass singing voice.

Duncan: Dude…what haven't you done yet?

Cobalt: Well…skydiving for one thing. That's something I wouldn't mind trying. I might end up getting that wish here. There is another thing I would like to try that I might be able to pull off sooner than expected. Come…let me show you what I mean.

_**Both Cobalt and Duncan walk over to the edge of the cliff to look out over the lake.**_

Duncan: So…exactly what is the other thing you would like to do?

Cobalt: I wouldn't mind trying my hand at…cliff diving.

_**The next thing Duncan knew, both he and Cobalt were plummeting down to the lake below and landed with a big splash. Fortunately a full moon was out so visibility was not an issue.**_

Duncan: Dude…Are you nuts?! We gotta get to the shore now before we're shark bait.

Cobalt: Relax Duncan. I've done some studying of this lake and the sharks that inhabit it don't feed at night. Still, just in case that info is misleading, we might should get to the shore.

_**So the two swim to the shoreline and laid on the shore to catch their breaths.**_

Duncan: So let me get this straight. You knew the sharks would not have come and devoured me.

Cobalt: Yup…if you had cut your wrist and made the jump, you would have bled to death and would have either been discovered by the other campers in the morning or the sharks would come have your corpse for breakfast.

Duncan: So why didn't you just tell me that instead of just having me decide between living and spilling my guts to you or jumping into the lake just to bleed out.

Cobalt: It's quite simple bud. You needed to make that decision. Besides, how else would we have bonded so well?

Duncan: All right. I have to agree it was nice getting to know you Cobalt. You're…you're something else is all I can say. Yes…you also saved my life but I have to ask…was dragging me along on your little cliff dive really necessary.

Cobalt: Maybe not entirely necessary but I thought that, since you came so close to taking your own life, I felt you needed something to happen to make you feel alive again. So my question to you is…do you feel alive?

Duncan: Maybe more than I have in the past few months.

Cobalt: Then my mission was accomplished then.

_**Both just look up at the sky while they dry out some.**_

Duncan: Cobalt…do you think Lily and Courtney would have been friends had they met each other?

Cobalt: Oh I think they're friends right now and they are both watching over us. I can always feel Lily's presence when I'm real low. Don't you feel Courtney's too?

Duncan: I think I actually have. I've just never took the time to realize it.

Cobalt: Well you know what we must do for them now right?

Duncan: Oh yeah…we got to get to the final two.

Cobalt: Yes…A most righteous alliance we must form.

Duncan: I'm down with that.

_**The two get their feet, fistpump, and start back to camp. Meanwhile on the other side of the island at the five-star lakefront resort that to the past TDI contestants was known as Playa de Losers, a man is finishing up a phone conversation in one of the private suites he has set up as an office. The man is the head producer of TDI, Jack Diamond.**_

Jack: Yes…tomorrow is good. No…there should be a crew on site ready to set up the props. I would like for them to be here and in place before tomorrow evening. Excellent…I'm glad to hear that. Adios amigo (_**hangs up the phone and then addresses his assistant Vince**_). You know Vince; I keep being asked why I don't just purchase props locally here in Canada? Why do I have to get them from Mexico instead? (_**chuckle's in an evil manner**_) Oh if only they knew the truth. How many pounds of heroin do you think we've smuggled into the country since the beginning of this crazy reality show of ours?

Vince: We are about to surpass the one ton mark sir. Who would have thought this show would be so successfully. It wasn't expect to last a season. Now a third season is under way and…

Jack: And here is where it will end Vince.

Vince: Sir?! I know we've made more than enough off this deal to be set for life but still why stop something that's going so well. Even if we stop smuggling drugs, we'll still make a killing off the proceeds from the show.

Jack: That may be so Vince but you and I both know that we've been very lucky thus far. No one has stumbled onto this operation yet. That luck will run it at some point. Besides this season will not be about money this time around. No Vince…it's time for some revenge.

Vince: You're still planning to avenge you niece's death?

Jack: You bet your life I am. She should have never continued seeing that delinquent. I knew only death could come to her if she kept seeing him and I was right. Duncan will pay the ultimate price for her death.

Vince: You haven't had any connection at all with Courtney in the past sir. What's with all the attention now?

Jack: Don't you see? She could have been famous. She could have been a household name all across the globe. Now that won't come to be because of him.

Vince: Well if we are gonna shut down the operation after this season and you're going to take revenge on Duncan, then why take such a big risk as to allow an American to be selected to compete. We can't risk him finding out and having the U.S. drug enforcement agency all over us.

Jack: This might actually work out to our advantage. If things come down hill, we could always use him as a hostage. The U.S. would do anything to keep their citizens safe. I think I know of the perfect way to play this where we can take down the studio and yet come out smelling like a rose. It'll take some planning but we have plenty of time before the end of the season. For now…there's one task I'd like you to complete before you go.

Vince: What would that be?

Jack: Set up a conference call with the studio board of directors. I'm sure those big wigs are dying for an update on the show. When all is said and done. Their precious studio just may die at the conclusion of this season (_**laughs menacingly**_).

_**Author's note: Ok…with that entire story aside, I promise to have an actual TDI 3 episode next update. Don't be too shocked if it's not done till Monday. I'm lousy at getting much of anything done over the weekends. Take care.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas in July

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island III. Our ten campers finally got to meet their American competition in person. His reception was mixed as expected but his overall first-impression was good. This new camper Cobalt was tested immediately when he was faced with the situation of winning a Texas Hold Em tournament or risk being sent home early. He performed well under this pressure but just not well enough as Noah shocked everyone with the victory. In the end Cobalt's fight to the final two in the tournament earned him enough respect to be retained on the show and placed on the Howlin Coyote team. In this week's challenge, the Majestic Eagles must achieve victory if they want to avoid having the other team vote off one of their own. Will rise to the challenge or will the Coyotes be forced to banish one of their own to the dock of shame. Don't you dare miss a minute of this episode of Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Begin opening theme song and trailer.**_

_**All the campers were now gathered in the mess hall for breakfast. Cobalt took this time to tell the others about his own past tragedy and how this had gained mutual respect between himself and Duncan. They decided not to reveal the fact that they had formed an alliance feeling it would be advantageous to keep it a secret. **_

Izzy: Wow…you two are competing in honor of your dead girlfriends. That's so righteous yet in a way kinda disturbing. Still I trust Owen would have done the same for me if I were dead.

Owen: You bet I would.

Harold: Leshawna…if it were you were dead, I'd compete in honor of you.

Leshawna: Well you better or I'd have to haunt your scrawny little butt for all eternity.

Cobalt: I think we should move onto a topic a little less morbid now. I have to say that, even thought I've prepared for this, it's still one of the toughest things I've ever attempted.

Gwen: What? Competing on this show?

Cobalt: No…eating this, and I use this term lightly, food.

Trent: I thought we were steering clear of morbid topics?

_**Well all got a good chuckle out of that before the loudspeaker began to sound with Chris's voice.**_

Chris: Ho! Ho! Ho! Be good little girls and boys and report to the center of camp for special instructions on your next challenge. All better show up for I'm making a list and checking it twice.

Leshawna: Dude has got to be kidding.

Duncan: Don't act so surprised.

Cobalt: Yeah…we should've seen this coming from a mile away. I'm surprised they didn't run a Christmas-in-July gag in the first season.

_**All campers report to the center of camp to find Chris, dressed up as Santa with Chef standing next to him dressed as an elf.**_

Chris: Get your stockings hung by the chimney with care because each of you has a gift to receive.

Heather: Well unless mine is an immunity pass, I have no use for it.

Chris: Oh but it could be my dear Heather. It could also be nothing more than a lump of coal.

Duncan: So just what exactly is the challenge?

Chris: Your gifts are scattered throughout the island. Each team will select one member to be Santa and another to be head reindeer, complete with antlers and a shiny, red nose of course. The other three members will be support reindeer helping to guide your sleigh, or as in this case and old hay wagon, around the island. When all gifts have been recovered, I will call everyone back to camp to see who got the most gifts and then we'll distribute them.

Cody: What a minute…they have an extra team member.

Chris: Too true Cody. Have no fear though as the Howling Coyotes will be required to select a team member to sit out this challenge.

Noah: Well it looks like I'll be sitting this one out for the team. It's a noble sacrifice that I'll gladly accept.

Leshawna: Oh ask us if we're surprised.

_**Later confessional cam footage.**_

Cobalt: You know…I respect Noah and his smarts. I also get a kick out of his snarky remarks at times but…I have to say, if we loose this challenge, I'm voting him off. I just can't stand anyone who won't make any physical effort at all for his team. It would have been different if we had drawn straws or something to decide who sits out. Just like the dodgeball episode in season I, he quickly selected himself to not participate. He best hope we win cause I'm certain that the others would agree with me on this.

_**Back to the present scene.**_

Chris: So if there are no further inquiries, then teams, report to your sleighs and begin.

_**The group begins to gather around their respective sleighs as assign duties.**_

Owen: I'm so gonna be Santa. It was a part I was meant to play.

Gwen: No argument here big guy.

Izzy: Oh …oh…and I would love to guide your sleigh Santa Owen. I call head reindeer.

Trent: Well that was quick and easy. Lets roll guys.

_**They are able to get a head start thanks to an argument between Heather and Duncan over the lead reindeer position.**_

Duncan: You're not the only one with leadership ability toots. Besides I am supposed to be leader of this team and I have a keen eye for discerning merchandise from background clutter.

Heather: There's no doubt you can do that. You also could also strike a rock with one of your big feet, sprain you ankle and slow us down.

Duncan: That was almost two years ago. As I recall I bounced back pretty well from that.

Noah: Yeah thanks to the elastic in my shorts that you stole from me in your attempt to pulverize me.

Duncan: You didn't have to stop and run your mouth.

Noah: Well how could I resist? Courtney had you so whipped. You never could realize that she was more into winning the money than she was into you. May have been the case up to her death.

Duncan: (_**eyes filled with rage**_) I'm going to kill you, you son of a…

Cobalt: (_**getting between the two**_) Guys...enough!!! The other team now has a good one minute head start on us thanks to ya'll. Duncan…try and stay cool all right and Noah…how dare you speak ill of the dead. I know you like to push folks' buttons but you've gone way to far. Also…Heather…you've got to stop instigating this crap. When the teams are dissolved, I don't care if you use those tactics but while you are part of this team, you will be a team player and stop causing divisions.

Heather: How dare you talk down to me like that you hick…

Cobalt: Spare me the typical insults Heather, trust me I heard them all. You can lay into me all you want to once we complete this challenge. Till then…Duncan…you lead the sleigh. Heather…you and Harold will join me as support reindeer. As for you Leshawna, would you mind being Santa?

Harold: I personally think she would be one PHAT Santa. And I do mean with a PH.

Leshawna: Not a problem with me, I'm down for whatever.

Cobalt: That's the spirit. Now let's get to it team. This is not out of our reach.

_**So while Cobalt finally got the rest of the Howlin Coyotes to begin the challenge, Noah went back to the cabin to…what else…read. At least at first that was what he was doing. As the contest progressed, Duncan's keen eye helped guide them quickly to five of the gifts. The fact that the announcement to return to camp was not made yet told them that the sixth one needed to secure a win for them was still in play. It wasn't long before they spotted it in a tree about one kilometer away. They also saw the Majestic Eagles fast approaching its location and a glimpse through a pair of binoculars by Leshawna gave them reason to be concerned.**_

Leshawna: Oh crap. They're gonna win. I can see them with five gifts as well.

Cobalt: What's their estimated range to the target package?

Leshawna: It's about…wait a minute…They're heading away from it now. It looks like Owen is dragging them all back to camp.

Duncan: Well let's not waste anymore time then, let's get to that sixth package.

_**They all let out a coyote howl and headed for the sixth gift. In the meantime back at camp, Chris has just been radioed that the Howlin Coyotes were about to acquire the final gift. Chris now readied himself to make the announcement to return to camp when he saw Owen and his team barreling toward him.**_

Chris: Whoa guys…what are you doing back? I haven't…

_**He was unceremoniously ran over by Owen and his team as he made his way to the kitchen just as Noah emerged with a batch of Christmas cookies.**_

Noah: What in the…

_**Owen instantly inhaled all the cookies. Meanwhile back at the center of camp, a dazed and wobbly Chris congratulated the Howlin Coyotes as they came into the campgrounds.**_

Gwen: No way. Foul…foul. Noah helped them win by baking those stupid cookies and luring Owen back to camp too soon.

Noah: Oh get over yourself goth chick. Those stupid cookies as you called them were meant for me and me alone. I was going to enjoy them nice and slowly while catching up on my reading…that is until Kirby here inhaled them all.

Owen: Sorry Noah…but they smelled so good. I couldn't help myself. They were very good.

Noah: (_**sarcastically**_) Well I'm so glad you enjoyed them.

Chris: Well…even though it does look kinda suspicious…there's not enough evidence to prove that this was more than a happy coincidence. So you know what that means Eagles. One of you will be the first to walk the dock of shame. Which one will be decided by the opposing team. Best brace for bad news.

_**Later confessional cam footage:**_

Gwen: This little underhanded stunt has Heather's name all over it. Just goes to show you, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

_**Back to the present scene:**_

Chris: Take some time to freshen up and then we'll back here to hand out the gifts and prepare for the campfire ceremony.

_**All went off to freshen up. Heather had decided to use this bit of free time to take up Cobalt's offer to low-rate him for talking to her like some kind of maidservant. **_

Heather: There you are. We need to talk right now Cobalt.

Cobalt: I had a feeling you would confront me sooner or later.

Heather: Look…I truly respect your ability to take charge of situations like that and your willingness to make us function as a team. But…

Cobalt: But it's not the way to win right. Everyone in this world is just a pawn to you and you'll discard them when they are of no use.

Heather: Do you think I really like living like this…alienating all my friends and family to achieve my own selfish ends. I just don't know how to be nice.

Cobalt: I don't believe that. I think inside you're not only capable of nice but you yearn to do something for others. In fact, if you help me out with a little something, I can prove it.

Heather: I…I don't know…

Cobalt: It involves sneaking into the production camp and using there communication system. We could always snatch some decent grub for our troubles.

Heather: Say no more…I'm so in.

_**The two proceeded to put their plan into action. They manage to work quickly and get back in time for the gift/campfire ceremony. Most of the gifts were…not much as most of the campers expected. Cobalt got one of the better ones when he received a football signed by Chris, Chef, and all of the campers. Of course, Heather ended up with an immunity pass which she would not need at this point. That didn't lessen the shock all but one of the campers exhibited when she took that pass and gave it to Gwen.**_

Gwen: Heather??

Heather: Don't read too much into it goth girl. You need it more than I do right now and besides, I realize I've been particularly nasty to you in the past and…I want to try and make some amends.

Leshawna: Well I'm not believing this. Girls up to something.

Chris: Well whatever the case may be, let's not waste anymore time. The Coyotes have voted and it's time execute their decision. Duncan, if you'd be so kind as to take your team aside while we handle this piece of business. Go celebrate, you've earned it.

_**The Howlin Coyotes step aside and the Majestic Eagles grouped together to await the big decision.**_

Chris: So without further delay (_**picks up marshmallow tray**_): Gwen, Cody, Izzy…you guys have been spared your opponents wrath. Owen…Trent…one of you will be taking the first stroll down the dock of shame. The final marshmallow goes to…Trent.

_**Gwen hugs Trent while Owen gets up looking uncharacteristically down.**_

Owen: You know the day after I gave up that $100,000 check for the chance at the million dollar case, I got an e-mail from my folks giving me a hard time about making such a foolish gamble. Well it definitely was a foolish gamble as I have nothing to show at all for winning the first TDI.

Cobalt: Well now Owen…that's not entirely accurate.

Chris: Dude…what are you doing?

Cobalt: Just righting some past wrongs Chris. You see…I managed to place a call to a friend of mine back home who's brother happens to be a lawyer. He gave me the name of a local lawyer in Toronto who specializes in contractual obligations.

Heather: Well it turns out that same lawyer plays tennis with my mom every other weekend so I gave her a call and, to make a long story short, we found out that Owen is still entitled to those winnings from season I.

Cobalt: Not only that but you also get an additional $150,000 from the studio for breaking the terms of the contract.

Owen: So you mean…I'm gonna have a quarter of a million dollars.

Heather: Yep big guy. The check will be waiting for you at Playa de Losers.

Owen: (_**grabs both and gives them a huge bear hug**_) You guys are so awesome. Great Caesar's Ghost I'm gonna be rich. (_**let's them go and dances with Izzy and the others**_).

Cobalt: Now see…aside from being squeezed half to death…didn't it feel good to do something nice for someone other than yourself.

Heather: I have to admit. It is a feeling I could use to. A feeling I don't think I've ever felt. Thank you so much Cobalt. I can't ever repay you for this.

Cobalt: No need to. Now you better tone down the niceties a bit before all the campers' heads explode.

Chris: Whoa…now I didn't see this coming at all. Though I'm not all that happy be about it, I have to praise what you did Cobalt man. It's easy to see why our ratings are through the roof. The world loves you Cobalt. The producers will be a little peeved about loosing the quarter of a mil. Still I think the ratings you bring more than make up for it. Well Cobalt, the fans might love you, but does that guarantee you'll be around till the end. What of next week's challenge? Will the momentum continue to be on the Howlin Coyotes side or will it be swung in the Majestic Eagles direction. Stay tuned for next week's exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Meanwhile back at the hotel suite of head producer Jack Diamond. It was clear by the amount of disarray in the room that he had not taken the news about what Cobalt did well.**_

Jack: That little American punk. How dare he makes me look like a fool.

Vince: He made the whole studio look like fools Jack. Also, I thought you'd be happy that the studio was so badly embarrassed by this.

Jack: If in the long run it would have led to the studios destruction then yes…I would be happy. Unfortunately quite the opposite is happening. Taking on Heather, Chris, and the entire studio has greatly endeared Cobalt to the viewing public. Ratings are through the roof. The board of directors are salivating so much that I swear they've raised the water level of the oceans by a foot.

Vince: You sure like to hold onto grudges Jack. First the current board of directors for denying you a set at the table, then Duncan for your niece Courtney's death, and now…dare I speculate that you now have one against Cobalt as well.

Jack: He's too bold and too smart for his own good Vince. He is a clear and present danger to my plans. Thanks to him, I may be forced to produce yet another season of this wretched show. Cobalt has left me with no recourse. I'll have to be sure that this season has a very tragic ending. I can see it now. The bad press will likely cause the collapse of the studio. I will also be able to deal with both Duncan and Cobalt at once. Yes a plan is forming. This will be an ending no one will forget. Leave me Vince. I must start planning TDI's endgame.

_**Author's note: Ok…call me a big, ole softy if ya like but I just couldn't leave ya'll hanging a whole weekend without some update. This is the longest chapter of the whole thing and may well stay the longest. Just have to see. Some of you might have noticed that I made reference to a scene in the special episode between season I and II in this chapter. It was of course, the scene where Duncan sprains his ankle and is left behind by Courtney. The part about the elastic from Noah's shorts is sorta a theory I developed how Duncan was able to finally walk back to camp as well as run from that mad moose. After getting a hold of Noah's pants, he used the elastic to tape his ankle and thus stabilize it. It is possible. I've seen football games where a player badly sprains an ankle and has to be helped off the field at that moment but they might be back by the next half with just a good tape job, albeit a little less than full speed but still functional. I have a feeling Duncan would be resourceful enough to think of that. Well that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Later.**_


	6. Chapter 5: A Ticklish Situation

_**Well it couldn't have been a worse time for Owen to be voted off. The next challenge of the show was an eating contest involving a few of Chef's favorites which were not favorites of the campers in the least. The absence of Owen made this contest a lot less quick to decide but in the end, Duncan was the surprise winner. Though he had to have his stomach pumped, Duncan helped put the Howlin Coyotes on track to once again vote off a member of the Majestic Coyotes. This made the next challenge a must win yet again for the Majestic Eagles. In desperate need of some momentum, the team finally got their first victory thanks to little Cody who put on an impressive performance in one of the most insane relay race devised. It started with hang gliding off the cliff and out to a waiting boat with team member attached via parasail. After reaching the boat, the hang glider would drive the boat to the heavily forested part of the island. From their, they would try to reach their third team member in the trees. The third team member would skillfully swing from vine to vine till they got to camp. The third team member for the Majestic Eagles was Cody who took a commanding lead past Harold after Harold ended up tying himself up in a tree. So instead of sending an opposing team member packing, the Howlin Coyotes had to vote off one of their own. It ended up being Harold. So would the Majestic Eagles keep this newfound momentum going into the next challenge? Well I'll let Chris answer that one.**_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island III. The nine remaining campers were tested on their knowledge of not just their own teammates but also the other team's members as well as facts from the precious two seasons. We soon learned that our participants had pretty poor short-term memories. In the end it was Trent whose friendly personality helped him to recall a lot about the other team members. He even shocked the entire camp with his knowledge of the alliance that Duncan and Cobalt had secretly formed. The momentum has now swung to the side of the Majestic Eagles. The Howlin Coyotes must find a way to face this rather ticklish situation if they want to avoid the Majestic Eagles deciding their fate. Speaking of ticklish situations, you do not want to miss this new, side-splitting episode of Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Begin opening theme and trailer.**_

_**Inside the camp dining hall.**_

Duncan: (_**nervously pacing**_) Man I hate this. We were rolling through this thing. How could we be in this position?

Cobalt: Chill man. We'll be fine. We can take whatever Chris, Chef, and those crazy producers can dream up.

Gwen: No since in getting worked up about it. I know it's not a comfortable place to be but it's no big deal. My team was their twice. Ended up losing Owen and survived the second elimination. That's mostly thanks to Cody.

Trent: I'll say…you're the man Cody.

Cody: It wasn't that big a thing guys. I credit your leadership of our team after Owen left.

Duncan: Yeah…yeah…woo hoo to all of you but as for me, I can't help but feel my time here is numbered. You can't tell me you wouldn't vote me off if we loose this next challenge.

Trent: Well you did vote our team leader off. It would only be fair. Still voting you off may not be the best move. Cobalt has shown on numerous occasions that he can lead.

Cobalt: Ok…now I don't like where this conversation is going. Look…let's just not talk too much about this and settle it during the challenge. Speaking of which, I wander what that over there is all about.

_**The group looks out to see Chris and Chef unloading some goats from a trailer and leading them to the central campground. Also set up there were two sets of faire stocks and behind them tall bar stools all securely fastened to a wooden platform stage.**_

Trent: I don't like the looks of that. They might be planning to fasten our feet in those stocks and tickle us silly.

Noah: Tickling uh. Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but this is a challenge I should easily win seeing as I'm not even ticklish.

Gwen: Well big shocker there.

_**Izzy being directly behind Noah couldn't resist the temptation to test Noah's claim. She poked him in the ribs and the reaction was a surprise to everyone, including Noah.**_

Izzy: Whoa…you bout came out of your skin there.

Duncan: Dude…I thought you said you weren't ticklish at all.

_**Noah didn't directly respond as he stayed on the ground in the fetal position rocking back and forth and muttering 'this can't true…this can't be true…this can't be true'.**_

Cobalt: Noah…Noah…what's with you man?

Chris: (_**entering the dining hall**_) It's quite simple Cobalt. You see…Noah wasn't lying, he's not ticklish…not normally anyway. See that supplement you guys won last night by beating the gals in the volleyball contest was not a vitamin supplement for improving energy and focus but rather a compound that will, temporarily, make all of you hyper-ticklish. We're talking level 10 plus ticklishness here people.

Cobalt: What?! You intentionally screwed with our body chemistries. This can't be ethical. What if this is not temporary?

Noah: Yeah…I've prided myself on being so serious that I'd only laugh if I said something funny if even then. This will totally ruin that image if I giggle like a school girl at every touch.

Chris: Relax guys. I've been assured that the effects are not permanent though there might be a slight risk that some extra ticklishness will be retained. Now I will take this time to point out that I'm within legal limits here. This substance has been ok'd by legal and, yes Cobalt, by our U.S. legal office too.

Cobalt: Damn!

Chris: It's also been tested on the interns and no direct fatalities have resulted.

Cody: No direct fatalities?!

Chris: (_**chuckles**_) Relax…just messing with ya. Ok…Now I need the guys to come out to the central area. Ladies…be fortunate you lost the volleyball game last night as you will be spared this but will have your own separate challenge next time. For now, you can come and watch the guys get humiliated on a global scale or you can just do your own thing. This is your day to relax and hang. So enjoy the rest of this day. (_**He and the guys leave**_).

Gwen: Sounds like a plan to me.

Heather: I might have to watch some of this. Ought to be fun to watch. Though I think I have an even better idea. I would like it if you ladies joined me.

Leshawna. Oh no…I'm not getting involved with any of your schemes girl.

Heather: Not even if it's directed at Chris?

Gwen: Ok…she's got my interest piqued.

Izzy: Oooh…mine too. Izzy wants in.

Leshawna: Ok Heather…exactly what's the plan?

_**They continue to talk over Heather's plan while outside the challenge is about to commence. For now some confessional cam footage.**_

Cobalt: Ok…I know they've done some real messed-up stuff on this show in the past but this…this is evil. I can't stand being tickled and I've never been all that terribly ticklish…at least till now. Man this sucks.

Duncan: Not cool Chris…not cool. When this is all over, you're so gonna pay.

Cody: Well…Amanda always wanted me to be a tad bit more ticklish. She really digs my laugh. Well turn in sweetie, looks like I'll be laughing my butt out. Oh I'm really not looking forward to this.

Trent: All things considered, this is not the worst thing that's happened to me since being here. I can handle this. I hope.

Noah: This can't be true…This can't be true…This can't be true.

_**At the central area.**_

Chris: Here's the deal guys. We will have a preliminary round pitting Noah and Cody against each other to determine the odd man out. The winner gets some rest before challenging Cobalt. During that rest time, Duncan and Trent will try to outlast each other. Last guy standing wins for his team. You'll be declared out when you either say uncle or pass out, whatever comes first. These goats you see here will be the instruments of your torture. They have been known to continue licking their victim's feet for hours on end. So be prepared, you're in it for the long haul. Good luck guys.

_**Cody and Noah quickly had their shoes removed and their bare feet placed in the stocks. They sat on the barstools with their hands behind their backs and it wasn't long before the goats began and the camp was filled with their laughter. Meanwhile back in the dining hall, the girls were in the kitchen seemingly baking.**_

Leshawna: I can't believe you got Chef to let us use the kitchen for this.

Heather: Well I figured we wanted in on this. I can usually sense these things.

Izzy: Hey…do you hear that? Sounds like it's begun. Sounds like Cody and Noah.

Gwen: (_**peeks outside**_) Yeah it's them. I can't stand to watch. That is such a display of cruel and unusual torture.

Leshawna: Well don't trouble yourself over it for much longer. We'll make Chris pay.

Heather: That we will.

_**Back at the stocks, Cody and Noah are practically going insane but neither of them was willing to give up to the other. **_

Duncan: You know…I would enjoy Noah's torture a lot more if it wasn't for the fact that I'll be next.

Cobalt: I know what you mean. At least I got some time to prepare, though who can prepare for something like that. I mean look at those two. If there were a wall behind them, I think they'd gladly knock themselves out rather than endure this.

Duncan: There not the only ones. I may go on and find a wall to knock myself with. That or a rock or something.

Cobalt: (_**chuckles**_) Now Duncan…we can't have that. We've got to win this challenge or let's face it, one of us will not move on.

_**About that time, poor Noah finally gave out and slumped down, nearly falling off the stool. Once it was confirmed he was still breathing, he was revived with a splash of cold water and Trent and Duncan took their places. By this time the girls had arrived with some muffins. They gave the first one to Chris and left the rest aside for everyone else. They then took Cobalt, Cody, and Noah aside to talk with them, away from the loud laughter of Trent and Duncan.**_

Noah: (_**panting**_) I…can't believe you made a muffin for Chris. After what…he put us through.

Cody: (_**panting**_) At…at least you're done. I have to go through that a couple more times in order to win.

Gwen. Oh…that muffin was made especially for Chris. It has the same secret ingredient that's responsible for your overly-ticklish condition.

Cobalt: Nice…I bet a rare buffalo nickel that you were behind this plan Heather.

Heather: (_**sarcastically**_) Me…why would you suspect such a thing from someone as sweet and innocent as me.

_**They couldn't help but laugh at that. Noah was then told to let Trent and Duncan in on the plan while Cobalt and Cody prepared to face the goats' tortuous tongues. It had been about ten minutes when the second round finished up. Trent had passed out and Duncan was not too far behind him. In fact, once let out of the stocks, he quickly fell to the ground in exhaustion, not being able to even put his shoes back on. And now some confessional cam footage from round two loser Trent.**_

Trent: What can I say? I just pass out way to easily. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. It just wasn't quite long enough.

_**Back at the present scene, Cobalt and Cody were fastened into the stocks. A nervous giggle issued forth from Cobalt as the stocks were closed on his ankles. This third round was surprisingly quick at just a little over five minutes. It was the first to end with the following.**_

Cobalt: (_**laughing and squirming like mad**_) I…I can't…UNCLE!!!

Chris: Well that's kind of a shocker. Didn't think I'd get anyone to say that. Oh well…Cody you win once more.

_**later confessional cam footage.**_

Cobalt: Ok…I guess I should've told my team members that I…have a fear of passing-out. Don't know why really. I guess it's just because of my nature and how I want to keep in control of everything. As a consequence, if I feel I'm about to loose consciousness, I stop what I'm doing if I can. I hated to be the only one up to this point to say uncle but I just had too.

_**Back at the present scene.**_

Cobalt: I'm sorry Duncan. I let the team down. Cody…you and Trent have to promise me that…if my team should loose…vote me off and not Duncan.

Duncan: Don't get too upset about it. We can still win this thing. I just have to try and beat Cody. We can still do this.

_**Well Duncan would have to survive the fourth and final round in order to claim victory for his team. This task was not made easy since Cody got a five minute break and for that five minutes Duncan was the only one being tickled. This was done because Cody had gone through two rounds while Duncan had just gone through one. It was the longest five minutes Duncan ever experienced but then Cody's laughter joined his. Trent and Gwen try to get Cody's mind off of the tickling by talking to him as did Leshawna and Cobalt for Duncan. After about twenty grueling minutes, the round was over. Cody just couldn't hold out and passed out, leaving an exhausted Duncan as the victor. Then Chris gave the Majestic Eagles a tough choice to make. He asked them to vote off either Cody or Trent. Cody graciously conceded to Trent and Trent agreed to share his winnings with him if he managed to go all the way. Cody walked a little solemnly down the dock of shame though grateful for the fact that he wasn't leaving in a wheelchair like last time.**_

Cobalt: Cody…wait up. (runs_** up to him**_) I wanted to tell you what an honor it was to compete against you. You're quite the competitor man. I would like to take a picture with you along with the ball ya'll signed for me.

Gwen: I'll take the picture.

Cobalt: Thanks Gwen…Also Cody…let Owen know I'd like to be in a photo with him as well when I get the chance. I'd like to do this with all of ya'll.

Cody: Sounds great.

_**They pose and Gwen snaps the picture. Then Leshawna calls everyone over to the center of camp. Earlier Izzy had managed to down Chris with a tranquilizer dart and all four of the girls managed to place Chris in the stocks. He was starting to come to as the goats began to lick his feet.**_

Heather: Surprise guys. I guess you can tell what the special ingredient in Chris's muffin was.

Cody: Oh yeah I hear that…and it's music to my ears.

Leshawna: Thanks again for the use of the kitchen chef. As we agreed, this won't happen to you because of your cooperation.

_**Chef was more than relieved as the goats brought poor Chris to tears. After about half an hour, they let him go. All the guys then proceeded to burn the set that had been used to torture them. They then roasted marshmallows around the massive bonfire and the girls couldn't help but wander what was in store for them the next day. Chef then took Cody to the Playa de Losers to join Owen and Harold. **_

Trent: Hey…shouldn't we end this some how…seeing as Chris is not in much shape to do so.

Cobalt: Oh heck I'll do. (_**in his best Chris voice**_) So what diabolical challenge awaits our lovely ladies? Has the momentum swung back in favor of the Howlin Coyotes? Will people ever stop confusing my hair for a cheap hairpiece? All these and more will be revealed next time on Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delays everyone but it's turning out to be a real crazy week. As you can tell, I felt the need to get very silly with this chapter considering the deep drama of earlier chapters. This was loads of fun to write. Looks like I might be able to bring this whole thing together before 2009. We shall see. Take care everyone. Oh and please let me know what you think of this story thus far. I may even place a poll toward the end asking the readers for who they want to win. That'll be at the final two. Right now I have the final two contestants planned and I had planned who the winner would be but I can be flexible with this so, be on the look out.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Blast From The Past

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island III. After winning a guys vs. girls' volleyball game, the guys find themselves in a rather ticklish situation the next day. All the more ticklish for the guys of the Howlin Coyote cabin who faced having one of their own voted off by the Majestic Eagles if defeated. It was a grueling couple of hours of pure torture that even yours' truly could not escape (_**chuckles**_) don't think I forgot ladies. In the end, the Coyotes did pull off the victory despite a most impressive show of endurance by Cody. Despite that it was Cody that ended up walking the dock of shame and boarding the boat of losers. So now it's the ladies turn to face the music. What diabolical challenge awaits them? Which team will triumph? You do not want to miss this suspense-packed episode of Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Begin opening theme and trailer.**_

Chris: (_**over the camp loudspeaker**_) Attention campers…please report to the center of camp pronto. Especially you, young ladies.

_**In the Howlin Coyotes' cabin.**_

Heather: Great…who knows what that fashionably-challenged egomaniac has planned for us?

Duncan: Can't be much worse than what we had to endure.

Leshawna: Oh please…you guys were just tickled. My little 9 y/o cousin can take it better than ya'll have.

Cobalt: Yeah but I doubt your cousin was made artificially hyper ticklish like we were.

Noah: I actually got tickled awake by a bug crawling on my neck last night. It's not as bad as it was yesterday but it's still there.

Leshawna: It might actually be a good thing that you've retained some of that ticklishness. Might help you lighten-up some.

Noah: I can lighten-up just fine on my own terms sistah solja.

Leshawna: You better not get cute with me scrawny or I'll lighten-ya up by taking your head off.

Heather: Oh just shut up both of you. Let's just go see what the stupid challenge is and get it over with.

Leshawna: Oh don't tell me shut-up queenie. I've been way too patient with you so far this season. Keep pushing me and I will kick your little sorry a…

Cobalt: Whoa...whoa…whoa. Look I like a good ole chick fight as much as the next guy but now is not the time. We've been successful up to this point by cooperating as a team. We don't need for that to unravel now. Pretty soon the teams will be dissolved and you two can have it out with each other all you want but for now we operate as a team. So let's just go out there and get through today's challenge. I suspect ya'll need all your energy for it.

_**Later confessional cam footage.**_

Heather: Ok I'm getting very annoyed with Cobalt's take charge attitude. Ok so maybe I'm just jealous that he's been able to command more respect than I ever could, even being a total outsider to this group. Still it's key that I put up with him since he's aligned with Duncan and the two of them carry major sympathy vote potential. Alienating both of them insures an early trip back. So for now I'll stay on their good side. All bets are off though, once the teams are dissolved.

Leshawna: I don't take very kindly to some skinny white boy from the states telling me what to do. Still I can't help but like the guy. He just has that effect on folks. He's kind and considerate and the ultimate team player. I respect that a lot. That being said, he's still going down because I'm in it to win it baby. He'll be a tough opponent to beat but Leshawna don't back down from any challenge. So bring it on American country boy. Bring it on.

_**With a not-too-subtle urging from Chef, the Coyotes finally left their cabin and met with Chris and the other campers for the rundown of today's challenge.**_

Chris: Well I'm glad to see the Howling Coyotes finally decided to grace us with their presence. For today's challenge, we resurrect a fan favorite (_**holds a paintball gun up**_).

Duncan: You've got to be kidding. That dumb old paintball deer hunting challenge was a fan favorite?!

Chris: Good to see your predominately-institutionalized life hasn't affected your memory at all.

Cobalt: I actually remember that from the first season but…is this fair? We get tickle-tortured and they get paintballs shot at them.

Chris: No need to get all hot and bothered Cobalt dude. You see these aren't your typical paintballs. We formulated these special with bear urine and concentrated skunk spray collected by our interns. Trust me…you don't want to be around them right now. The rules are simple. All ladies are the deer. Heather…you and Leshawna must avoid getting picked-off by Trent. Izzy and Gwen…your task is to avoid the Coyotes' shooter, who we will be selecting right now. So Cobalt…Duncan…Noah…who will do the shooting for your team?

Heather: Maybe you should do it Duncan. I'm sure you've had plenty of experience shooting at stuff.

Duncan: Hey…just because I've been in juvee most of my teenage life doesn't mean I've fired a gun…at least not purposely at another person that is. What about you Cobalt? Surely you've been deer hunting before.

Cobalt: Actually I never have been believe it or not. Still I've participated in quite a few little paintball skirmishes with friends back home so I've gotten pretty proficient with aiming and shooting a paintball gun.

_**All look toward Noah.**_

Noah: Do you really even need to bother asking me?

Chris: It would be a waste of time to. So…Cobalt…you will be the shooter for the Coyotes. Your paintballs will be blue while the ones fired by Trent will be orange. As for the ladies, well they're guaranteed to turn a nice shade of green once hit with these babies (_**chuckles**_). Duncan…Noah…you two get to chill for the rest of the day. Chef will provide all participant with food rations. So eat…girls suit up in the deer outfits and Cobalt…Trent…happy hunting. You have exactly one hour before you all must return to camp. The winner's will not only be judged by the saturation of color but also on the strongest, most disgusting smell. The shooter's team gets bonus points for evidence of puking by the opposing teams' deer. Begin.

_**The girls took their positions in the woods and five minutes later, Cobalt and Trent went into the woods. Duncan sat down on the steps of the cabin to carve a spear from a stick with his pocket knife. Noah sat just behind him in the doorway of the cabin, reading as usual.**_

Noah: Duncan…I

Duncan: You might wanna stop right there dude. I'm still steamed over your comments about Courtney. As I've stated before…I have a long memory when it comes to stuff like that. So just keep your nose in that book of yours and it won't end up badly pierced with this spear. Just imagine the splinters this thing could give ya.

Noah: Oh please…you're still mostly nothing but talk. This has been reveled countless times in the past. I'm not gonna try and pull any nice guy confessions from you like Courtney and Leshawna did in the past. No…I simply want to say…I'm sorry.

_**Duncan drops the spear he was carving in shock.**_

Duncan: You're…apologizing…

Noah: Yes…yes…it's not my nature to but I am. You see…the relationship you and Courtney had was not too different from one I had in the past. Turns out she didn't really care much for me, she just used me. I fear Courtney may have been doing the same to you. That's why I said what I said.

Duncan: Look…it might seem that I was merely being used by her early on. In fact, I'm sure that was the case. One reason I liked her so much. She would stop at nothing to get what she desired. She was over all that though. We really started to connect once again right up…to her death.

Noah: Are you absolutely sure she wasn't just back into you because of your TDA winnings?

Duncan: Please…after all the restitutions and lawyer's fees I had to pay, there wasn't much left to my winnings. I offered what little I had left to her to help pay for here college education and, hopefully, law school. She turned it down. She didn't like the person this whole reality show competition crap was turning her into. I liked it for awhile but even I got turned off by it. I'd much rather have had the goody two-shoes over someone as rebellious as me or (_**shudders**_) as viciously competitive as Heather.

Noah: I can understand that. I'm actually glad to hear that she chose you in the end for you and not what you could provide her with. At any rate, that's all I wanted to say to you. I want bother you anymore.

_**Noah goes back to reading his book while Duncan ponders what he and Noah had been discussing.**_

Duncan: Noah…thanks for that man.

Noah: Yeah…yeah. Now let's not get to overly sentimental here. I sure don't want to come across as someone who cares.

Duncan: Oh like when you baked those cookies to distract Owen during the Christmas in July challenge and give us the victory.

Noah: I stick to my story that that was nothing more than a happy coincidence.

Duncan: Whatever dude.

_**While Duncan continues carving and Noah continues reading, Trent and Cobalt are getting ready to split off and pursue their respective targets. **_

Trent: I guess it's about time for us to split paths here.

Cobalt: Before we do, I need to talk to you about something right quick.

Trent: Sure man, what's on your mind?

Cobalt: How on earth did you find out about the alliance Duncan and I formed?

Trent: Well…I also couldn't sleep that night and decided to take a stroll myself. I saw you sneaking quietly out of your cabin and well; curiosity got the best of me.

Cobalt: So you basically heard everything then.

Trent: Yes…including the fact that Duncan feels directly responsible for Courtney's death since she snuck out that night with him…

Cobalt: Stop right there Trent. I don't have a problem with you reveling what you know to me, in front of all the viewers, about Duncan's suicide plan, my intervention, and our subsequent alliance. That first part should not be made known to anyone here, especially Duncan. I got him turn a big corner by convincing him that Courtney's death was not his fault. You must know that as well that her death was not his fault.

Trent: Hey…relax Cobalt. Of course I don't blame Duncan for Courtney's death. The last thing he would have wanted was to bring harm to her. I also know not to let anyone else here know what happened that night on the cliff. It's too late now for the viewing audience though.

Cobalt: Don't worry bout that now. I'm much more concerned with keeping everyone here out of the loop. I don't want such information to ultimately be used against Duncan in this contest. Also…him knowing that others outside myself know about his planned suicide could be a major distraction.

Trent: Well as far as he's concerned, I only came across you two when the alliance was made. He believes me.

Cobalt: As he should since your such a nice guy. I appreciate this Trent. Now to the business at hand. It's time to go win another challenge. Good luck Trent. You'll need it.

Trent: You more than me maybe. I'm a far better shot than you might think.

_**The two shake and then begin their hunt. Only thirty-five minutes remained in the contest. Not too far way, Heather and Leshawna are forced to duck when Izzy swings by in the trees with a terrified Gwen holding on for dear life.**_

Heather: I wouldn't want to be Gwen right now. You're at least somewhat more bearable compared to that psycho Izzy.

Leshawna: I don't know…If I were her I think I'd prefer psycho over your manipulative butt.

Heather: For your information, we've actually worked well together in the past.

Leshawna: Yeah…just to help yourself out.

Heather: Maybe so but we're going to need to….did you hear that?

Leshawna: Yeah I heard that…so stop your preaching and run!!

_**Three shots in all came toward them and they managed to escape all but one…the third striking Heather on the hip, releasing its odor and causing her to gag. Fortunately Leshawna was able to keep her from puking, though she was starting to want to herself. Not too far away, Gwen and Izzy were not fairing too well. Gwen got hit by a couple of paintballs causing Izzy to let go of the vine and both fell to the ground. They were immediately pelted with more paintballs until both puked. A couple more direct hits from Trent on Heather and Leshawna eventually caused Heather to puke. Once time was up they all went back to the camp. The scent of them spreading nausea among the shooters as well as Duncan, Noah, and Chris.**_

Chris: (_**holding his nose**_) Ok…this might have gotten way out of hand. You ladies have been transformed into such a stomach-churning mass of disgustingness (_**chuckles**_) I have to say my revenge was complete. Now to pick the winner and coverage-wise it appears to be a draw but given the fact that Leshawna has no evidence of puke on her, and Izzy and Gwen are practically covered in each others vomit. The winner's are the Howlin Coyotes. Congrats Coyotes…you maintain momentum and ladies…you might want to hit the showers though you'll have to just about scrub off all your skin to get all that off (_**laughs**_). Tune in next week to see if the Coyotes once again get to send a member of the Majestic Eagles packing.

_**Later that night, Chris strolled into his cabin still chuckling over what had happened. He barely had time to react to the water balloon that fell from the ceiling and struck the wooden spear Duncan had made and placed above the door, showering Chris with its contents. Those contents being a super-concentrated formulation of what was in the paintballs. Almost instantly Chris began to vomit at the amusement of all the campers watching back at the campgrounds thanks to a video camera set up by Noah and Cobalt.**_

Heather: I have to say…great job with the water balloon gag.

Cobalt: Hey it's the least we could do. After all, ya'll got Chris for us. It's times like this that I'm glad they haven't invented smell-o-vision yet. Let's watch it again…in slow motion.

Gwen: Oh yeah.

_**Meanwhile back at Playa de Losers. Jack is going over the footage from the latest episodes. His bitterness toward Duncan increased once the scene between Trent and Cobalt is played.**_

Jack: You see Vince…I told you Duncan was responsible for Courtney's death. I knew it from the first moment and this proves it here.

Vince: It proves he feels guilty for her death. Doesn't necessarily prove a direct connection…

Jack: I don't care Vince. The fact of the matter is that he was bad news for her from the start. Now he must pay. Leave me Vince. The plan is almost complete. This show, as well as this studio, we'll soon be in their final days.

Vince: As you wish sir.

_**Vince steps out of Jack's office and proceeds to his own office suite. Once their, he himself makes a phone call.**_

Vince: Yeah…it's me…I don't want to take up much of your time but I wanted to let you know that everything is going as planned. The threat of being replaced as head producer and the apparent death of his niece has pushed him over the edge…I don't want to make a move till close to time for his plan to be executed…No back-up will be necessary. I can handle him. Jack may figure out something's not right if additional units are deployed…I'll keep in touch. Bye.

_**Author's note: I'll go on and admit that one of the biggest problems I have is keeping characters…well…in character. You see character dialogue is my weakest point in my writings because I'm more of a narrator. I focus so much on the story at hand that the dialogue can suffer at times. I still like how this is coming together overall but I thought I'd just apologize for the less-than-stellar character dialogues. There's so much I want to revel right now about the upcoming chapters. Still I must keep it on the low for now so as to add to the suspense. I will let ya'll know that Noah will discover something that will more than make-up for the harsh things he said about Courtney to Duncan. Courtney fans will want to stay tuned to catch exactly what that is. Later.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Chillin at Playa de Losers

_**With the next challenge came a quite a curveball for the Howlin Coyotes. They ended up losing the challenge but instead of being asked to vote off one of their own, they were asked to send two of their members packing. To make things more interesting, an offer was made. Two checks for $500,000 each would be giving to two Howlin Coyote members if they voluntarily took the loser's walk down the dock of shame. All five team members had the choice not to accept the deal. If no one took it, then the team would decide as before. Heather and Noah didn't hesitate to accept the deal. Noah was satisfied with winnings worth 10% of the grand prize. He mainly wanted to get to Playa de Losers and let the others degrade themselves. For Heather, it was a matter of getting out with something. After all, though she had gone to great lengths to improve who attitude somewhat, there was still a good chance that she would be voted off. So she took the deal as well. Before leaving, they got their picture taken with Cobalt and his football. He now had pictures with Harold, Cody, Heather, and Noah. Owen's photo he would get sometime before they all left. So that brought the group down to the final six and with that, dissolution of the teams. This now meant that every episode would now have an elimination. The challenge after that eliminated Izzy in a loser go home format. The same happened with Leshawna as will be discussed by Chris from the dock of the plush Playa de Losers.**_

Chris: So now we've come down to the final four contestants. Not many big surprises up to this point except for our American contestant Cobalt who has stuck around a lot longer than most thought he would. His athleticism was greatly tested in our grueling TDI style decathlon. He narrowly beat out Gwen for the victory. In the end, it was Leshawna who had to leave due to her inability to complete the course because of a knee sprain. She know joins the rest of her defeated campers here at Playa de Losers. Also joining them are the previous contestants of the first season of Total Drama Island. What do they think of the new competitor from the states? More importantly…who are they gonna end up selecting to join them here in this special segment of Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Begin opening theme and trailer.**_

_**All nineteen former contestants are gathered around the pool and island bar as they have usually done in the past. Tyler is tossing a Frisbee with Justin and DJ. Katie and Sadie can't keep their eyes off of Justin. Ezekiel is just chillin by the pool along with Harold and Leshawna. After a week of rest and plenty of ice, her knee is much better and she's able to move about without much of a limp. Noah is trying to keep his distance from the incessant babbling of Lindsey and Beth. Cody is in the hot tub along with Geoff and Bridgette all over each other as usual. Owen and Izzy are stationed near the grill. Eva is still avoiding most everyone and constantly pumping iron. All the campers who had not participated in TDI 3 were asked what they thought about Cobalt and some of their opinions on the season thus far.**_

Ezekiel: I'm cool with him. That wasn't always my view from the beginning though eh. I had pictured some gun-toting, trigger-happy, hothead eh. He has been authoritative and prideful as expected but he also possesses great leadership abilities. I think he was more of the team leader than Duncan was eh.

Eva: Assertive…Strong-willed…I have great respect for the guy. He's too much of a nice guy though. I'm surprised he's come this far. I'm also surprised that he's handled Heather as well as he has. Maybe she really isn't the same Heather as before.

Justin: Not much to say about him. He's just an average looking guy compared to myself. I guess I should applaud his competitive ability since he's been able to make it to the final four with just average looks.

Katie: Oh my gosh…he's such a cutey pie. Those eyes…the one green and one blue…they give me chills. Oh and that accent is so cute. He's no Justin but I'd date him in a heartbeat.

Tyler: Nice to see that they found another athletic contestant to fill the void left by me. I can't wait to meet him in person. I have to say though…baseball…kinda lame by my standards but hey…to each his own I guess.

Beth: It's so refreshing to see a nice guy like Cobalt surviving this long. The way he's handled Heather is so awesome. I have to say though that Heather has been a lot less…evil this season. Maybe some of Cobalt's niceness has rubbed off on her. Or perhaps the nicer Heather is just an act like so many times before. Still it's incredible that she settled for the $500,000 instead of going for the whole five million. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have done that in the first season.

Sadie: I so agree with Katie on this. He is such a dreamboat. I want him to win like so badly.

Bridgette: He's a great guy. It's hard to dislike someone like him. Especially with all the drama that has gone on in his life recently. Take's great inner-strength to deal with all that. I hope I can be credited with such inner strength when the need arises.

Lindsey: Who are you asking me about again? Is it the new guy Colin?

All: Cobalt!!

Lindsey: Right…anyway I like him. Can't say much for his fashion sense but those eyes of his about make up for it. I would like to have born with two eye colors like that. Maybe one brown and one green…no wait…maybe one green and one gray…or blue and gray yeah…or maybe…

DJ: All my support is still behind Duncan. Still Cobalt has really impressed me. I can sense a compassionate vibe from him. He seems genuinely interested in his fellow campers' problems and stories. He knows he can't please everyone…but he still tries hard to please most folks without sacrificing his own principles.

Geoff: Dude is a killer competitor and a down-right friendly guy. Doesn't seem like much of a party animal though. I have a feeling though, that that assumption he could prove wrong in a heartbeat. Can't say he's the most deserving though. I'm kinda torn between Duncan and Gwen.

Chris: And there you have it. Overall Cobalt is well-liked here. The commentary was mostly good, some so-so, all of it…just plain boring (_**chuckles**_). What happens next will be anything but boring. All nineteen former contestants of TDI were giving ballots to rate the remaining four campers. When the results are added and averaged, the camper with the highest number will be making the trip down here to join everyone. The one with the lowest number will be considered the favorite to win. We shall reveal the results once they are all in. Stay tuned for the results.

_**Off camera, Noah has just returned to his room. He had already filled in and turned in his ballot. He now found himself in great need of knowing what has happened in the outside world while he was on the show. He was hoping to have access to newspapers once he arrived but paper deliveries to the hotel had been canceled. No doubt just more attempts to torture him and the rest of the fools here he thought. Well he was not about to take this lying down. He formulated a plan to try and hack into another computer in hopes of finding one that the hotel had forgot to disconnect from the Internet. He normally wouldn't have gone to such lengths but they just had to take away the newspapers. He could do without the Internet and e-mail during this sequestering period, but he had to have some link to the outside world. And he was going to get that link at all cost. Meanwhile back at the poolside, the votes were tallied and Chris was now ready to reveal which three remain and who would join the others at the lush 5-star resort known as Playa de Losers.**_

Chris: Well our former TDI participants have weighed in on the remaining contestants. The margin between the most favorite and second most favorite camper is very small. Duncan…as it stands right now…you're the favorite to win based on our nineteen campers here. Cobalt…very good showing for an outsider to this group. You come in a close second. So now…Gwen or Trent? Which one will remain to compete against our two favorites and who will board the boat of losers? Well…red rover red rover, send Trent right over. That's right…Gwen will be joining Duncan and Cobalt in the final three. So there you have it. It's now down to three. Tune in next time to see who our final two will be. There's also a chance that the next time, we will be going straight into the final round. How is that you might ask? You're definitely wanna tune in for the next Total…Drama…Island…III.

_**Back in Noah's room, Noah was able to hack into several office computers but all had their internet access cut. "Geez these guys are thorough" he thought. He did end up coming across something interesting however. In one of the computers, he found some interesting information. It was on the head producer's computer he figured. It may have been the head producer's assistant's computer for that matter. That fact really didn't matter as much as what the information contained. They appeared to be newspaper articles. They were only bits and pieces but lead Noah to a stunning conclusion. If this was true, if these articles were not hoaxes, then there was one big thing they pointed to. Courtney could very well still be alive. He wasn't quite sure how but he had to get this information passed on to Duncan somehow. He shut down his laptop and rushed for the door. Once out in the hallway, he began to formulate a plan to sneak back to the campground. He didn't get too far down the hall before he was grabbed from behind. Before he could put up a fight, a cloth soaked with chloroform covered his face, knocking him out cold. The thought that crossed his mind as consciousness left him was "What have I just stumbled onto?"**_

_**Author's note: Ah…it's nice to write a short chapter for a change after the last couple of longer ones. Yeah…not much in the way of challenge details but I'm starting to wrap this up now and I wanted to bring this central story around the actual contest full to the front. I don't usually beg for reviews but I would appreciate some feedback on this story so far good or bad. It's my first TDI fic and it might be the only one I do. Plus…I'm really considering putting up a poll for all the readers to decide who wins. I know what my final two will be but I can be flexible with which one wins. I curious to see how many of ya'll would like to participate in that. Two more chapters remain. I can promise it'll be a heck of an ending. Later. **_


	9. Chapter 8: Courtney Fans Rejoice

_**Gwen sits at the base of her tree, at least it might as well be her tree. She chose this spot quite often in the first season and throughout this third season just to get away from everything…and everyone. It offered such a peaceful view of the lake. The thing weighing on her mind at this point was the fact she was here again. Meaning it was yet another final three and she was so close and yet so far from winning the prize. She wandered if this would be her time. She wasn't so sure. Thanks to the huge success of the show, the top three winners were going to get rewarded handsomely. Third prize would be 1 million dollars. The runner-up would receive 2.5 million dollars while the top prize of 5 million went to the winner. Her competition was a couple of ok guys in her opinion. Duncan she still didn't particularly think that much of though they had grown on each other some. As for Cobalt…well…**_

Duncan: There's everyone's favorite goth chick. What are you up too? You don't have half-naked Trent to sketch.

Gwen: (_**blushes**_) Just…keeping to myself as usual. I wouldn't mind a little company though…

Cobalt: Hey now…you two better not start making out. You wouldn't want Trent to beat you senseless with his guitar now would ya Duncan?

Duncan: (_**chuckles**_) I think I could take him on with my knife.

Gwen: Yeah…then you'll have to contend with me. (_**imitating Leshawna**_) I'd hate to have to open a big can of whoop-ass on ya like I did with that serial killa.

_**All laugh at this, especially Leshawna back at Playa de Losers.**_

Cobalt: You know I think that was one of your best moments from season one. At least it was my favorite. Why do you think I try to avoid getting on you're bad side. Speaking of which, Duncan we can go hang elsewhere if Gwen would like some time to herself.

Gwen: No…no…it's cool. I was just telling Duncan how I would actually like some company.

Cobalt: Oh…ok…well I just thought you wanted to be alone. I'm cool with that by the way. We all have to take some time to ourselves. I've done that quite a bit as of late.

Gwen: You know Cobalt…trying to please everyone can wear you down. Why do you try so hard to be everything to everyone? Makes you come across as someone who thinks he's perfect.

Cobalt: Hey now…I never claimed to be perfect. As for pleasing folks…it's not that I'm purposely trying to please everyone…I just tend to try and indentify with others despite how different we may be. It's a quality that…Lisa always found refreshing and I don't want to lose that.

Duncan: And we're not saying lose it dude. I kinda like that about you myself. You want to identify with everyone but you won't be pushed aside from any stand you take. I think Gwen would like you to embrace your dominant personality.

Gwen: Exactly…I'm predominately the loner goth girl with a less than rosy outlook on all humans.

Duncan: And I'm the rebel who snubs any authority figure. Sure we've shown other aspects of ourselves while here but these are still are dominant personalities.

Cobalt: Never really given much thought as to what I am predominately.

Gwen: You…I'd say are an active and involved individual. Mostly though I'd say…

Duncan: You're just on all-around nice guy.

Gwen: I was gonna say compassionate.

Cobalt: I think I like Duncan's statement better.

Gwen: (_**rolls eyes**_) It's the same thing you know.

Duncan: Yeah…but the way I said it just…flows better.

Gwen: Hey now…I'm supposed to be the artistic one here. So onto the subject I know we're all dreading. What will our challenge be today?

Duncan: I let myself into Chris's trailer earlier this morning. Looks like it'll be something like that brunch of disgustingness from the first season. Hard to tell though, his notes are cryptic.

Cobalt: Probably knows you would most likely let yourself into his trailer.

Duncan: Yeah…he knows me too well unfortunately.

Cobalt: I for one am wandering how everyone is doing back at Playa de Losers.

Gwen: Well…I bet you that it's still a lot better there than it is here.

_**All nodded in agreement. Meanwhile back at the Playa de Losers**_, _**a groggy Noah begins to stir inside a cell somewhere beneath the resort hotel. He doesn't realize immediately that he's not alone.**_

Noah: You know…who ever you are? All the rest of the guys will start to wander where I'm at after awhile.

A young ladies voice: Somehow I doubt that if you're still the usual cynical bookworm that you are.

_**Noah glanced behind him in shock. Those harsh but somewhat true words came from none other than Courtney herself. Also with her were two adults that Noah reasoned were her parents.**_

Noah: You really…are alive. That or I'm dead. If that's the case then I'm obviously not in heaven.

Courtney: Of course I'm alive. We've just been locked down here for…maybe a month.

Noah: Well someone went to a lot of trouble to make it appear you were dead. I found the truth and hence I'm down here. Unfortunately I could never find out who it was but it's someone in that hotel.

The older gentlemen: I have a good idea on exactly who is behind this…oh and the name is Colin by the way. I'm Courtney's dad. And this is my wife Nicole, Courtney's mother.

Noah: Nice to meet you both…though not under these circumstances. I hate to rush through the opening greetings but…who do you think it is?

Nicole: Most likely my younger brother Jack. He always gets himself into these situations. I thought maybe he'd turned a corner with his current job as head producer but I guess even that couldn't keep him from the wrong side of the law.

Colin: It was obvious he'd be a criminal. He might be related somehow to that piece of work you fell for Courtney.

Courtney: Don't start that again dad. Duncan is nowhere near as bad as Uncle Jack. At least Duncan is honest and tells it how he sees it. Uncle Jack is a con-artist who deceives people for a living. Tell me Noah…how is Duncan?

Noah: Well he took your supposed death very hard. He felt responsible for your death. Let me explain…

_**So Noah proceeded to fill Courtney and her folks in on what he and the others had learned about Courtney's death. How it was made to look that Courtney had died of a ruptured appendix after getting back from a secret date with Duncan. Who ever set this up managed to stage the entire funeral. This was quickly picked up on in Courtney's hometown but not before all the campers arrived for the third season. Noah had revealed to them that the speculation was that the whole thing was an insurance scam that Courtney and her parents were in on. Now not only did they need to find a way out to possibly preserve their lives but now they also had their good names to try and clear. Meanwhile up top in the resort, no concern can be found as the teens there begin to gather in the main lounge to watch the latest episode unfold.**_

Leshawna: Hurry up Trent it's about to begin.

Trent: No need to rush. You know Chris is gonna take a good two minutes or more for his introduction.

Heather: Totally. Never thought I'd come across anyone who so loved to hear themselves talk more than myself.

Leshawna: I don't think you have to worry. That title is still safe with you miss center-of-the-universe.

_**Before too big an altercation began, five others came to join them for the viewing. They were the bffs Katie and Sadie along with Harold, who sat right down next to Leshawna, and one of the recent new couples to be born from the whole TDI experience; Beth and Ezekiel. Cody was not far behind. He informed the group that Izzy and Owen would be along shortly as would Lindsey and Tyler. Trent couldn't help but notice that his friend Cody seemed a little down.**_

Trent: Are you ok Codemeister?

Leshawna: What you looking so down for little man? I thought you'd be thrilled about Gwen getting this far yet again.

Cody: I am happy for Gwen and all. I'm also glad to be around so many new friends. I just…

Harold: You miss Amanda a bunch I'm guessing.

Cody: (_**sighs**_) That's exactly it. I hate that I can't speak to her. Stupid sequestered period. DJ is having an equally hard time with it. You know I was well received in the fan base of this show. That didn't follow me home unfortunately. If anything I became a laughingstock at my school for all that went on with me. There was one though who stood up for me and offered me comfort and that was her. Turns out she always had a crush on me but could never find the courage to tell me or anyone. When she saw what I went through during the show, she decided if I was brave enough to face all that, then it shouldn't be that big a deal for her to tell me how much she cared for me.

Beth: Say what you will about this show but it has made some significant changes to all our lives. I learned how to better socialize with others and even got courage to get to know Zeke here who it turns out lives less then thirty minutes from me.

Ezekiel: Yep…she was actually one of the first to talk to me after that stupid sexist comment I made that doomed me early on in season one. We actually have a lot in common it turns out eh.

Beth: He's so interesting when you get to know him. Did you guys know that he can speak seven languages?

Ezekiel: Well…I wouldn't say I was fluent in any of them eh.

Heather: Oh please people; this stupid show doesn't have that profound an effect of people's lives.  
Harold: Oh but it has made a profound difference in your life Heather.

Heather: Uhm…no it hasn't.

Leshawna: Now do you really expect us to believe that the old Heather would have settled for 10% of the winnings and quit. You would've been finding any means necessary to win this. Especially getting the new guy bumped off. Oh wait…but you couldn't do that. You have a thing for him after all.

Heather: That…that is so not true. I merely respect his competitive spirit and leadership skills.

Trent: Now we all know that you left to give Cobalt a chance to win it all. You confessed as much to Noah on the boat ride here.

Heather: (_**thinking of how many ways she could kill Noah slowly**_) Well…I…I just didn't think he had much of a chance to win. I know I didn't because most of the fans have already made known their dislike of me. Since there vote will determine a winner I took the opportunity to get out with something. Just basic strategy people.

Leshawna: Whatever you say girl. We know what the deal is. Besides we all saw you and him making out after the revisited paintball challenge.

Heather: (_**now thinking of how many ways to maim Chris**_) Ok…fine. I'm attracted to him and he somehow felt the same way. The way he stood his ground against me…was so hot. He even listened to me when I needed to just…vent. I have issues from my past that I need to voice at times. It was actually nice to talk to someone who didn't feel like they had to because I said so. But…this is more than you freaks need to know anyway.

Katie: Ah Heather…don't feel ashamed because you fell for someone. I think he's a nice fit for you in a weird kind of way. I've fallen for someone here myself…

Sadie: Oh…oh…I wanna be the one to give the news.

Cody: No need too Sadie. We all know that Katie and Noah have decided to start dating. Noah already told me. I kinda pried it out of him through my tried and true technique of constant nagging, so don't blame him for spoiling the surprise Katie:

Katie: Well…if it was just you he told then how come everyone knows then as you claim.

Leshawna: That was my bad Katie. I just couldn't keep such news to myself. Didn't think you wanted it to be a big secret. Oh man….all this talking about the show and stuff and it's already bout halfway over.

Heather: Doesn't look like we missed much. Appears he resurrected the brunch of disgustingness. He's about as original as Owen is skinny.

Trent: Looks like they already had a major barf fest. What's that he's saying…now that's not right? Poor Gwen.

Leshawna: What…what he say?

Trent: Apparently Chris decided to throw in a sick little twist. Basically the first to puke is out.

Leshawna: And it was…

Trent: (_**nods solemnly**_)

Leshawna: Damn…so close yet just short of the finish line again. She must be devastated.

Harold: She seems a little disappointed but in a way relieved.

Leshawna: Well quiet down sweetie and let's here what she has to say.

_**Back at Camp Wawanakwa, Gwen gives a little concession speech while standing alongside the two finalists Duncan and Cobalt.**_

Gwen: Well Duncan…congrats on going to the final round again. Maybe you'll do the unthinkable and win this crazy thing two times in a row. Cobalt, it was great meeting you and getting to know you. (_**in the best Southern accent she can muster**_) Best of luck to ya Cobalt sugah.

Cobalt: (_**unsuccessfully stifles a giggle**_) And good luck in all your future endeavors little lady. Any big plans for the million dollar payout.

Gwen: Well…I would like to split it four ways with Trent, Leshawna, and Cody since they helped to make this whole experience bearable and have become true friends of mine.

_**Back at the main lounge at Playa de Losers.**_

Leshawna: Oh yeah…that's what I'm talking about.

Harold: I trust you'll share your 250 thousand with me.

Leshawna: No worries baby. We'll go on that romantic cruise you've been trying so hard to save up for.

Harold: I would still kinda like to try to earn that all on my own for you.

Leshawna: Oh that's so sweet of you but…I tend to be impatient when it comes to potential cruises. Still appreciate the effort baby.

Trent: Me and Gwen should join you. Cody…you and Amanda would be welcomed to I'm sure.

Cody: Yeah…I would love for her to meet you guys.

Katie: Me and Noah should join you too. It will be one big party. I wish Noah was up here right now. I can't believe he contracted malaria. Here in Canada for that matter. If he were here, he'd claim it was due to global warming.

Sadie: Yup…that's definitely something he'd say.

Trent: Malaria is serious stuff Katie. I hope he'll recover from it. The quarantine on him is an unfortunate necessity.

Katie: I've been assured by the on-site medical staff that he'll be fine in a week or so. Assistant head producer Vince has even taken it on himself to keep me informed regularly of his condition. I just hope he's better by the finals. Even if he is, it's not likely he'll be able to travel with us over to Camp Wawanakwa.

Heather: No big loss there. If I could get out of it, I just assume stay here for the final. Stupid contractual obligation. Well I guess it's a good thing that we missed most of the barf-inducing episode cause I still have an appetite. In fact I'm starving.

Harold: Me too. Let's go grab so grub. Also need to let the others know what the result of this latest episode was. I can't believe Izzy and Owen didn't make it.

Trent: Probably couldn't pull themselves away from our resident party animal Geoff. I think he and Bridgette were setting up for the birthday pool party to be held tonight for Cobalt.

Heather: He's not even here to celebrate it though.

Trent: Well yeah…but you know Geoff.

Ezekiel: yep…any excuse for a party is a good excuse eh.

_**The viewing group made their way to the pool area to join the others. The lively bunch of teenagers had no idea just what peril awaited them once the night of the final episode arrived.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The 'Not Quite' Final Episode

_**It was close to midnight when Duncan began to stir. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the urge to get up at this particular moment…he just did. He gingerly lowered himself from the top bunk and planted his bare feet lightly on the cabin floor so as not to wake up Cobalt. He didn't need to bother since Cobalt was not even in the lower bunk. A quick glance around the cabin showed no sign of him. He pulled on his shorts and walked out of the cabin to try and locate Cobalt. He didn't have far to look as Cobalt was that the dock's edge looking out over the massive lake, he too in nothing but his shorts, enjoying the mild Canadian summer night air. Duncan went over to sit with his new friend and fellow competitor, wanting to make sure things was all ok with him. He had a pretty good idea about why Cobalt was out here already but he wanted to see just how right he was.**_

Duncan: Dude…you really should be getting some rest for tomorrow's final challenge. You may need all the strength you can muster if you hope to take me down.

Cobalt: I don't see you in your bed asleep either. Besides I have a bad feeling we're gonna end up just pleading to our cases to the masses and leaving it up to them as to who the winner will be.

Duncan: Why would you think that Chris would give up the chance of some brutal torture for just a fan vote?

Cobalt: Because as much as Chris would love to have us brutalize ourselves physically on live TV, he has to go with what the head producers tell him and the in-thing now are shows like American Idol (_**shutters**_) that have their fans text there votes. Don't think for one minute that they won't try that in Canada as well…especially with such a popular show as this.

Duncan: Hmm…good point. Makes me cringe though when I think of what might happen if Chris becomes the head producer.

Cobalt: I'll put it like this…if and when that happens and for some strange reason I sign up for that season, then have me committed to the nearest loony bin immediately because I will have obviously lost my mind. That's way too much power for such a sadistic individual as Chris.

Duncan: Still…could be worse. They could give the head producer spot to Chef.

Cobalt: (chuckling) Oh man…let's not even travel down that road of what-if.

Duncan: So…why are you out here man. Couldn't sleep?

Cobalt: Yeah…just couldn't help thinking…

Duncan: About Lily?

Cobalt: Yeah…but more so about Heather. That sounds pretty bad I know but…there is so many good things about Heather when you get to know her. She just refuses to show it…refuses to let anyone in. In a way, she's a lot like Gwen in that respect…a lot…like me.

Duncan: You…like Heather! Nothing else could be farther from the truth.

Cobalt: It's not that farfetched when you know a little more about my past. See before my time here and…before Lily…I pretty much had no friends. Oh sure I was the popular athlete that folks liked to hang out with but I never really got close to anyone…even on my football team. Oh sure my teammates would have done anything for me but that's just the way it is when you're part of a team. None of em was really folks I felt comfortable going to when I was going through tough times. Perhaps I was wrong to think they wouldn't be there for me it's just…well…I got the feeling they were only close because of my athletic ability. Take all that away and…would it be the same? Maybe I'm holding too cynical a view…I hate to seem so much like Noah but…I truly felt that way until…Lily came into my life and she made known to me in every little way possible that my status didn't matter to her. She loved me no matter what and now…she's gone. The only one I ever felt comfortable opening up to save for my folks of course. Even though my family, friends, and church helped me get over her death, I just never could truly let anyone in once again…just as before her…

Duncan: Till now that is right?

Cobalt: Yup…I have to thank you man. You've been a great help to me through this whole ordeal here. You're a really nice guy when you wanna be.

Duncan: Yeah…well…don't spread it around too much. I would like to retain at least some of my bad boy image. I've actually considered dropping the whole bad boy routine. It's just not as much fun since I can't use it to get a rise out of Courtney anymore. I still miss her so much.

Cobalt: As you should. Still I wouldn't go as far as changing your entire identity. I mean…you're the criminal with the tough shell that shields a sweet, gooey center. Folks love that about ya. It's what makes you such a hit to most fans of the show. It's what…Courtney loved about you most of all. Hang onto it man…for her…for me…but mostly…for yourself.

Duncan: No need to worry. I couldn't imagine myself without this green mohawk.

Cobalt: Neither could I. You with shaggy, black hair…you'd be an aqua-eyed Trent. That would not be good considering the fact you're musically challenged.

_**Both laughed long and hard after that comment and they then proceeded to the cabin for much needed sleep. Much needed sleep was something that was hard to come by for Noah. I mean…how well would you sleep if you were locked in a cell in a dank cave of a basement? He was just about to drift when he was unceremoniously grabbed from the cell by a masked man. Courtney tried to grab Noah and the man before they left the cell but she wasn't quick enough. All she could do was shout demands at the assailant. He was dragged into another room in the basement and forced into a chair on one side of a long table there. The assailant then took the seat on the other side and removed his mask, revealing his identity to the shocked teenager.**_

Noah: You…it was you behind all…

Vince: Shut up kid and listen. What I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. It could very well keep you and all your friends here alive.

Noah: What is going on exactly? Why are Courtney and her parents here? Why were they set up the way they were? Who…

Vince: The 'Who' is what this is all about young Noah. You see I'm a special investigator for the RCMP (_**show his badge and ID to Noah**_). I've been assigned to investigate Jack Diamond. He's suspected of trafficking heroin for one Manuel Ortega. As for why Courtney and her parents are mixed up in all this…I can't be absolutely sure of. It may have just been an excuse for him to go after Duncan.

Noah: Why would he go after Duncan?

Vince: It's hard to say. Maybe he and Courtney know something that makes them a liability. All we know is that his planning something major. Until I find out the exact nature of this threat. I'm gonna need your help.

Noah: How…can I help?

Vince: I'm going to give you a PDA that you can use to communicate with me. I'll be taking you to the resort's infirmary to rest throughout the rest of the night. In the morning, your friends will come to see you. The story behind your disappearance was that you contracted malaria and you were quarantined down here. They will all be going to Wawanakwa later in the day for the final episode. You will be staying here under the guise of still being too weak to travel. As far as Jack knows, you'll be in the infirmary but I'll be sneaking you into the auditorium.

Noah: What will I do in there?

Vince: There's a secret panel somewhere in there that leads back down here. You must locate it and commit its location to memory. Once that is done, you will return to the infirmary and await the arrival back of your friends.

Noah: Locate some secret door…that's it?! What's so important about that?

Vince: It's a possibility that you may need it as an escaped route. I have a feeling Jack will make his move while you all are gathered in there. Don't worry…I will alert you via the PDA I gave you.

Noah: But what if…you can't warn me quick enough for everyone to get out?

Vince: That shouldn't be a problem. If he's gonna blow the entire resort sky high like I assume he will, he'll want to be well clear of the place. He's already secured a helicopter transport for tomorrow around 4 p.m. That's must likely when you should be ready to move everyone out.

Noah: Whoa…whoa…whoa…why not just go on and arrest him and spare us all this unnecessary drama of having to escape a potential time bomb.

Vince: Believe me, I'd prefer that. But no action can be taken until he puts the plan into action. You'll just have to trust me. I need you to trust me. Do this for yourself, for your friends, for Katie. Don't think I don't know about you two. I am paid to be observant in my line of work.

Noah: Well…I'm far from comfortable with all this but…ok. If it'll help stop this mad man and put him away for good then…sure. I've handled plenty of virtual adventures throughout most of my life. Just might be time to take on a real one of this caliber.

Vince: Only thing is that you don't get a do-over if things go south. So be careful.

_**Noah just smirked at that and then managed to finally shake the hand of the man who kept him in a cell for over a week and then laid this dangerous assignment on him. Vince then cautiously led him to the infirmary so he could try and get some sleep. Of course, with all that was on Noah's mind at the moment, sleep was sure not to come easy. The soft bed of the infirmary as compared to the hard floor of the cell helped Noah to fall asleep unbelievably quick.**_

_**Later the next morning, all past contestants of TDI, except Noah and Courtney, arrive back at Wawanakwa to cheer for either Duncan or Cobalt. All sat together, not separated into groups based on preferred winner. Truthfully, they had a hard time deciding who was more deserving to win. Most were glad that they didn't have to be part of the decision. They all cheered when the two finalists came before them. Duncan and Cobalt waved to the crowd of past competitors. They were glad to see the new friendships that had been forged. A few included Tyler and Ezekiel as well as Cody and DJ. Cody and DJ no doubt bonded well since they both had girlfriends they were away from and so found comfort in talking to each other. They also noticed that Katie looked sad; a fact that was confirmed by the fact Sadie was currently consoling her bff. **_

Katie: Oh Sadie…I wish Noah was here. I see all these couples enjoying each others' company and… (_**sobs**_)

Sadie: It's ok Katie. Look on the bright side. He survived the malaria. He's through the worst of it and he'll be fine. He's just a little weak. He had to stay back or risk getting another illness due to his compromised immune system.

Katie: Oh…you're right as always. It's selfish of me to mope over Noah not being here by my side while the two finalists here have lost their girls and well never get them back. At least I'll see Noah again shortly. I hope being cooped up in that infirmary isn't making him too bored.

Sadie: I wouldn't worry about that. He's probably just lying back and reading one of his books.

_**Back at Playa de Losers, Noah was frantically searching for the secret panel that Vince assured him would be here. He was reaching his limit when he finally came across it just to the edge of the stage.**_

Noah: Humph…should've known it would be around the stage. Why didn't you check here first genius? (_**sighs angrily at himself**_) Well no matter…I found it. Now I just need to get back to the infirmary and let Vince know I'm back in there so he can reactivate the cameras. I just hope my lengthy search didn't lead to suspicions on Jack's part.

_**So he went back to the infirmary and sent off a text to Vince who replied a little later that all was going as planned. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay back in the bed and started back reading. This is how his friend's would find him when they got back…just like nothing else had happened.**_

_**Back at Wawanakwa, both Duncan and Cobalt finished their pleas to the viewing public as to who should get the grand prize. Loud applauses rang from the bleachers as they finished. Of course Chris couldn't leave it at just that. He had to throw in footage of Duncan and Cobalt's best and worst moments that occurred this season. He also had to throw one final challenge their way. They randomly selected a former contestant to choose the challenge. It turned out to be Harold and he had come up with a break dancing contest. Being TDI, it wasn't gonna be as simple as that though. The twist was that they had to do it on a bed of hot coals barefooted. This was to insure that they didn't just spend the whole time shuffling their feet. They would pretty much have to rapidly change from one part of their body to another or be in a world of hurt. Both gave a particularly nasty glare at Chris then at Harold, who just grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. As expected the contest wasn't a pretty site and after about ten minutes both were through…and being treated for minor burns to their elbows, knees, hands, and feet. It was kinda hard to declare a winner.**_

Chris: Wow! That was brutal Harold my man. To bad they didn't much possess your break dancing skills. A valiant effort though by our finalists and our fans can be judge of who had the better style when they vote for the winner. We'll be setting up our leader board shortly. It will track in real time the internet and cell phone votes. The voting will begin at noon and close in three hours. This is it…who is more deserving of the 5 million dollars. Is it everyone's favorite bad boy with the heart of gold Duncan…or is it surprising newcomer from the states Cobalt. Be sure to tune in next time when the votes are revealed, the winner announced and all gather back at the Playa de Losers for the big post production party that you the viewers will get to tag along for. Get the latest news from the contestants past and present from their own mouths. You didn't want to miss a minute of the final episode of Total Drama III: Return to Wawanakwa.

_**Now it was all down to this. Soon the votes would flow in and decide who would win. In the meantime both Duncan and Cobalt were glad that at this time they could relax and chat with the others. At 3:30 p.m. the votes would be made known to them. Then at sunset, the final campfire ceremony would be held to make it official. They would then return to Playa de Losers for the post production party. In the meantime, Jack was making his own preparations for the party. He was already relishing the opportunity to watch this resort along with all traces of TDI, burn to the ground.**_

_**Author's note: I wasn't originally planning to stop here but when I got to this point I thought now this would be a great place to pause. Besides I'm still awaiting more votes for my poll I created on my profile page before proceeding with the exciting conclusion. I really want fellow TDI fan writers to have a say in this. This has been an exciting little story I've embarked on. Don't think I originally intended to have all this suspense but it just…happened. I know that may take away from the TDI concept for some folks but I can't help it. I'm more of an action-adventure writer. Blame my obsession with 24. I'm counting down to this coming Sunday night BTW. At any rate, enjoy this latest installment and voice your opinions. Input is always appreciated. Later y'all. **_


	11. Chapter 10: The Finale Really

Chris: Well viewers, this is the moment all of you have been waiting for. We are gathered here at the campfire, with the one remaining marshmallow. Who will receive it and be 5 million dollars richer? Who will have to settle for half that? It comes down to two campers. Duncan…everyone's favorite bad boy and Total Drama Island alumni…winner of Total Drama Action. Cobalt…newcomer to the Total Drama Island franchise…team player and all-around nice guy. He's also the outsider. Our first…and most likely not the last…competitor from the United States. Will he be the big winner or will fans stick with the one they know best. Guys…any last words before the big presentation?

Duncan: Let's just get this over with man.

Cobalt: I hear that. I'm ready for whatever. I'm really looking forward to the party.

Chris: Wow…you guys really know how to kill the suspense. I think our former campers are showing more apprehension than you two.

Chef: Well I try to tell you that awarding prize money to the second and third place finisher was a bad idea. Takes all the fun out of it.

Chris: Hey…preaching to the choir Chef dude. I didn't particularly like the idea myself. Hopefully after this season, I'll get to be head producer. Anyway…without further ado…it's time to declare our winner. The votes were very close. Only about a 5% separation existed. Ladies and gentlemen…the final marshmallow of TDI III goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cobalt

_**Cobalt leapt into the air as he caught the soft, fluffy treat. So excited was he that he did a flip in mid-air. The landing was not a very good one but at this point he didn't care. He hugged and high fived the other contestant, especially Duncan. Even though he was thrilled at winning the contest, he was really looking forward to the party at the Playa de Losers and meeting all the past TDI contestants like Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler. As for Heather, he instantly locked lips with her before she could protest. After awhile, she ceased her struggle to break away and keep everything status quo. She gave in and let herself be caught up in a moment she thought might never come.**_

Heather: You know…this doesn't change my opinion of this place and these people. They'll all still a bunch of freaks.

Cobalt: Yeah babe…that might be so…but they're our freaks and I for one will never forget them.

_**Cobalt was having the time of his life at the moment hanging with the past contestants. He had hoped to gang up with the other guys and toss Chris and Chef into the lake like what was done during the first season. Those plans were interrupted when head producer Jack Diamond introduced himself.**_

Jack: Congratulations Cobalt on your victory. Congrats to you as well Duncan for making it this far. As you know we've set up a nice party for all back at the resort. Chris…if you and Chef would take the nine other participants of TDI three back to the resort. I will follow shortly with our winner and runner-up.

Chris: Sure thing sir but why can't we all go back in one vessel?

Jack: I want to have an exclusive interview with these two before the big party. You know hard it'll be to get these two to sit down and have an interview once the festivities begin. We won't be too long.

Chris: Al right then. Let's go everyone. It's time to party!!

_**The nine past losers cheered and entered the boat with Chris and Chef. They were to gather in the main conference hall at the resort and set up the party. Chris was ensured that the cameras would be in place not too long after they got their. With them sailing out of site, Jack radioed Vince to make sure the cameras on the island had stopped rolling.**_

Duncan: So let's get this little Q&A session done already. I'm…

_**He was stopped cold after a tranq dart lodged in his neck. Cobalt was stunned to see Duncan fall to the ground but before he could figure out what was happening, he too was hit and the whole Island around him seem to spin a little and then go dark. The two are loaded into Jack's boat while Vince disposes of the blowgun and darts by tossing them into the lake. Once Jack gets confirmation that the other campers have reached the resort and that all were gathered in the conference room, his plan is officially set in motion. Back in said conference room, there's a lot of catching-up going on. All seems well except for the fact that Noah is a little more distant than he usually is.**_

Lindsay: Hey Norman. Is everything ok?

Tyler: Yeah dude…you seem a little stressed out. Is it just the after effects of your Malaria?

Noah: You could say that…

_**Before he could finish, the sound of a helicopter landing caught there attention. Well that was all that Noah needed to make his decision. He decided that everyone had to know what he'd been through and the potential danger they were in. He knew it was gonna be a hard sell but he did his best to convince everyone.**_

Geoff: Dude…I want to believe what you're saying but…that seems so far-fetched.

Bridgette: Still it's not like you Noah to lie.

Noah: Trust me it's no lie. You know I'm not the type of guy who would do or say anything for some attention.

Katie: He's right. Still it would help to get some more corroborating information.

Eva: I'll get the information straight from this Vince guy myself. He'd better have a good explanation for me than he had for Noah.

_**All was confirmed when the fire doors activated and sealed all 20 campers plus Chris and Chef in the conference room. **_

Cody: Um…I think I speak for everyone when I say this can't be a good thing.

Noah: No need to panic everyone. As I explained to you all, I have found another way out of here but I'm not sure how safe it is right now. It may be guarded or even rigged somehow. Cody…you will help determine if the secret exit is safe. Then we'll probably need to have a team go through and investigate where it leads. I just wish I knew where Duncan and Cobalt were.

_**They were not far away at all. When Cobalt came to, he was less than thrilled with his current situation. His hands were chained above his head. In fact he was pretty much hanging by those chains. His bare feet submerged in a metal bucket of what looked and felt like water. Judging by the level of grittiness he felt between his toes, he figured that there was some salt in the water. His situation was not near as bad as Duncan's was. He was chained onto what looked to be an old-fashioned grindstone. The stone ring he was on was fairly and appeared to rotate under another stone on the other side. It was like a set of gears you'd find in some huge clock. These did not have teeth though. This was for stone-on-stone grinding of wheat or corn. Duncan was already freaking out over what was most likely gonna be done to him on this grinder when Cobalt came too. His own situation just screamed brutal electrocution and so he was starting to panic until he noticed the third figure in the room with them.**_

Jack: I see you two are all nice and settled in. Comfy?

Cobalt: Jack…what the hell is going on here? Where are we?

Jack: Why…this is your final resting place Cobalt. Yours…Duncan's…and everyone else above you in the resort's conference room. You see I'm ending TDI on my own terms…with a hot and brilliant ending. You might say it's smoking. Duncan…you will be ushering in the fiery ending. Once this grindstone crushes you like a grape, the heart monitor I attached to your chest will trigger two things simultaneously. Down here, it will trigger the flow of high voltage electricity through you Cobalt. Upstairs, it will trigger incendiary devices throughout the hotel and especially in the conference room with all your friends. About five seconds later, once Cobalt is good and fried, incendiary devices will trigger down here as well.

Duncan: Dude…that's totally insane. What's your problem? Why are you doing this to me? to Cobalt? to everyone?

Jack: Well it's mainly you that I want to suffer. Cobalt will suffer for being your ally. Everyone else…well…that just adds to the drama don't you think?

Cobalt: What has Duncan done to you to deserve such a ghastly death?

Jack: Why…killing my niece Courtney. I know you must have had something to do with her death. I tell you what…admit to me that you were responsible and I'll send you under the grindstone head first. It'll still be a helluva way to go but it'll still be quicker than the alternative.

Cobalt: He and I have already been through this. It wasn't his fault. He has no reason to hold on to the guilt and blame….especially n…ahhhhhhhhhh.

_**Jack's response to Cobalt's outburst was a jolt of electricity.**_

Jack: That's just a taste of what is in store for you Cobalt. So Duncan…does he answer for you?

Duncan: No one answers for me…well not usually. This time around however, he does. I've cleansed myself of that guilt with Cobalt's help. It took so long for me to let go of it but I finally did. So no…I will not admit any responsibility for Courtney's death.

_**With that, jack put the grindstone in motion. The extremely slow and methodically motion made Duncan wish he had just told Jack what he wanted to hear. I death this slow and ghastly no one deserved. He figured he had a good three minutes or so before his feet reached the stone. He wandered if the wait would actually be worse than the actual crushing. Jack was about to exit when he was jumped from behind by a familiar, lanky teenager.**_

Harold: It's about time you were introduced to me and my awesome skills.

_**Leshawna helped to wrestle him to the ground while Cody and Noah proceeded to free Cobalt. **_

Cobalt: Harold! Leshawna! Get the controller from him. We have to stop the grindstone.

_**Jack managed to throw Harold off of him but not before he grabbed the controller. After he kicked Leshawna aside, he was ambushed by Izzy and Eva. Harold then made the grave mistake of throwing the controller over to Tyler who was calling for it. It slipped through his hands and broke into a million pieces on the hard, stony floor.**_

Duncan: Oh great…now what?!

Cobalt: Well…there's always the direct approach.

_**Cobalt ran over to the grindstone to help Duncan out of his chains. It was too bad that Jack had managed to get Izzy and Eva off. The next sound was a gunshot that hit Cobalt in the back and sent him crashing to the floor inches from the grindstone. He was about to start firing his pistol at all seven of them down there until he was downed by gunfire. All turned shocked to see Vince in the doorway.**_

Noah: It's about time you got down here man. We gotta help Duncan.

_**Noah didn't need to worry too much as Duncan was already being freed at the moment by Cobalt. He had managed to crawl over and undo his chains. The group of seven plus Vince rushed over to Cobalt to access his injury and to make sure Duncan was all right. Noah immediately began treating Cobalt's gunshot wound. The bullet had shattered a couple of his lower lumber vertebrae. Fortunately it looked like it was at a point below where the spinal cord ended. The biggest danger facing Cobalt right now was the fact that his vertebral artery appeared severed.**_

Noah: Ok…I think I can…yeah…I got a hold on it. I think I can keep it from bleeding too badly. Duncan…you and Eva get that flat cart over there in the corner. We need to get him on it and roll him out of here.

Cody: Guys…we have a seriously problem here. A countdown of some kind has started. It seems to have begun right at nine p.m. That was about thirty seconds ago.

Vince: Damn…I should've thought of that. Nine o'clock was the time we were supposed to take off in the helicopter. He must have put in this program as a fail-safe. How much time to we have?

Cody: (_**already dashing back up to the conference room**_) Only a couple of minutes and that's not enough time to try and stop it. I have to get the others down here and we have to go now!

Vince: Noah! Is Cobalt ready to move?

Noah: Yeah…we're on the cart and ready to go. I have the bleeding under control. We need to go by the cells down here and free Courtney and her parents.

All including the ones from upstairs: Courtney!

Noah: Oh crap…I knew I forgot to mention something. Hey don't glare at me like that. At the time I had a lot on my mind. You couldn't expect me to remember all relevant information.

Geoff: I think that would be a piece of information that's hard to forget.

Bridgette: Courtney's alive. Such good news.

Noah: Yeah…yeah…the reunion will have to wait though, we have to go now!

_**The large group found the cell Courtney was being held in thanks to Noah. She and her parents were freed and they made their exit out of the mouth of a cave. This was obviously used to at some point to smuggle goods or maybe people in and out of the resort property. Cody volunteered to be the last one out to make sure all were accounted for. He was about to exit himself when he was grabbed from behind, a knife held to his neck.**_

Jack: Listen up! There's about fifteen seconds left until this place goes up in flames. Cody here will burn to death with me here unless Duncan comes forth and trades places with him.

_**At this point Cody was saying to himself how tired he was to be the weak one always doomed to be in these situations. Well not this time. He planned to take action. It was made easy thanks to what happened next.**_

Courtney: Let him go Uncle Jack!

Jack: (_**stunned**_) Courtney!?...you're…you're…

_**He was stopped mid-sentence by a shin kick from Cody. Cody dashed for the cave opening while Jack howled in pain from the kick. He was about to be in even more pain as the devices went off, filling the hotel above and the cave below with intense flames. Cody made it outside the cave but the flames ignited his shirt. Izzy ripped off her top and proceeded to use it to put Cody out. Unfortunately this caused Owen to faint and fall to the ground.**_

Eva: Great…it's bad enough we have two seriously injured people…now we might have a third thanks to Ms. Crazy over there.

Izzy: I wouldn't worry about him. He's done that several times around me in the past. He's always recovered.

Cody: I don't think my burns are too serious. I may be able to be treated he…oh yeah…there is no resort anymore.

Trent: We should be able to take you by boat over to the mainland and a waiting ambulance.

Noah: Yeah…but Cobalt's gonna have to be airlifted out.

Chris: Already got a helicopter flying in. Should be arriving… (_**shouting over the approaching chopper**_) NOW!!!

_**Vince stayed behind to file a report with the Mounties while Cobalt was airlifted out and Cody and the others left by boat. Once they were gone, he himself had a phone call to make before the authorities arrived.**_

Vince: Hola señior Ortega. Yes…yes…it's all been taken care of. We want have to worry about Jack's instability compromising are lucrative trading business. Yes I know it was risky involving his niece and her family but it worked out as planned. At this point I could probably ask for the position of studio C.E.O. and get it after my heroic efforts here. Perhaps I will try to reach that level but for now…head producer is fine. No…I don't think any of those teenagers suspect a thing. The two I'm most worried about are Noah and Cody. For now we can put this operation down as successfully completed. Looks like it will be business as usual. I look forward to your next shipment of "props" hehehehe.

_**He hangs the phone up as the Mounties and fire crew arrive. The resort is nothing but a shell by this point. That's definitely gonna have to be addressed before the next season. Oh well…if the studio wouldn't pick up the tab for rebuilding the place, he sure would be able to. Ah yes…business as usual.**_

_**A few weeks later and we find a few of the former TDI contestants hanging out on a beach in the Caribbean. Heather and Cobalt are sitting next too each other in beach chairs watching as the sun sets and the full moon begins to bathe the shore with its soft light. Leshawna, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, and Katie are taking on Harold, Owen, Duncan, Trent, and Noah in a volleyball game…yes believe it or not…Noah is participating. He's been trying his had at several non-cerebral activities since he and Katie have been dating. There was laughter in the air, mainly the laughter of Ezekiel, Geoff, Tyler, and Cody as they were buried in the sand and being tickled by Beth, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Amanda.**_

Lindsey: You're right Miranda…this is fun.

Beth: I'll say.

Ezekiel: (_**giggling**_) That… depends on…who you ask eh.

Tyler: (_**chuckling**_) I don't know…this isn't so bad. There's a lot worse things that could be done to us.

Heather: (_**annoyed**_) Yeah…like having to listen to all of you laughing at once…especially you Ezekiel. Man that's an annoying laugh.

Cobalt: Relax babe and try to focus on the waves. Besides…they say laughter is the best medicine.

Heather: You know…if you'd like to join them…

Cobalt: Oh no…no no no no…I'm good.

Heather: Thought as much…hey…

_**She herself got a good laugh when Cobalt pounced on her and began tickling her.**_

Cobalt: You see how much better you feel after a good…

_**Of course she retaliated quickly and the two ended up rolling into the ocean.**_

Gwen: (_**laughing after watching to whole scene**_) Good thing they ended up in the ocean. They needed some serious cooling down. Speaking of which, I'm ready for a swim in the ocean. Care to join me Trent.

Trent: You know it babe.

Leshawna: Sounds like a plan to me.

Owen: Oh…oh…me first. Cannonball!!!

_**Owen's cannonball must've displaced about fifty gallons of water or so as the others were bowled over by the waves. Owen laughs innocently as the scene fades away in the light of the moon.**_

_**The End**_

_**Author's Note: I'm so glad to finally have it done with. I did leave a little opening in case I wanted to come back and write a sequel to this but I highly doubt that will happen. But hey…who knows what might happen. After seeing a few TDA episodes, I might get the urge to write yet another fic with these guys because let's face it…they're fun to write about. Take care y'all.**_


End file.
